Carretera nocturna
by Jolio
Summary: Una noche cualquiera de un día cualquiera, Greg Universe y una pandilla de cuatro chicos descubrirían los peligros de viajar de noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Carretera nocturna.**

 **Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Vio por el espejo retrovisor al trailer de dieciocho ruedas acercarse a toda velocidad, el cromo dentado del parachoques empapado en un liquido viscoso que teñía la luz de los faros de un potente carmesí, vio también el cruce angosto al que se acercaban y que llevaba a un despeñadero, compitiendo uno en contra del otro, su vieja y destartalada van contra un monstruo de peso pesado y su desequilibrado chófer. Greg supuso que el final estaba cerca, dentro de poco amanecería y una de las noches más largas de su vida llegaría a su fin, pisando el acelerador hizo un rápido cambio a la pista izquierda con el trailer devorando el asfalto quemado que dejaba a su paso, tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre ese demente, tan solo tendría que aprovecharla.

"Chicos, necesito que se mantengan en calma, ¿pueden hacer eso por mi?"

No tuvo mucho tiempo para esperar una respuesta, en el asiento de copiloto un tembloroso Crema Agria trataba torpemente de abrir un caja de municiones, Greg chasqueó los dedos y Bucky, que se encontraba atrás junto a Kiki y Jenny le alcanzó la escopeta recortada.

"Que alguien ayude a Crema a calmarse por favor", pidió con amabilidad, en un esfuerzo inhumano por no maltratar aún más los ya debilitados nervios de esos pobres chicos.

Bucky fue en su auxilio nuevamente, "Ya amigo, todo esta bien, todo saldrá bien", le dijo, dándole un firme apretón en el hombro.

Las manos de Crema dejaron de temblar, al fin logró abrir la caja metálica y mientras Greg luchaba porque el trailer no los sobrepasará Crema tomó la escopeta, la cargó y se la pasó de vuelta a Greg.

"Buen trabajo chicos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes"

Otro vistazo al espejo retrovisor le permitió ver las constreñidas sonrisas de la pandilla de jóvenes, Bucky se había quitado sus gafas de sol por primera vez desde que comenzó todo, su chaqueta yacía sobre Jenny que apenas podía abrir los ojos producto de los moretones, Kiki ayudaba a su hermana a descansar, recostándola sobre su regazo para aliviar aunque fuese un poco el duro viaje por la carretera.

Crema Agria luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, lo único que lo mantenía consciente era su resolución de salir con vida y volver a casa junto a su familia.

Greg colocó la escopeta sobre su regazo y sin pensarlo dos veces se estiró para revisar que el cinturón de seguridad del chico estuviese bien sujeto.

Esa misma noche Crema Agria lo había visto asesinar a tres personas, a diferencia del resto de la pandilla el hijo de Vidalia presenció todo, de principio a fin.

"Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que recuerden que hay mucho, mucho porque vivir, sé que será duro con todo lo que nos ha pasado, pero no deben rendirse"

"Ahora sé de donde saca Steven esa actitud", bromeó alguien atrás, una de las chicas, no sabía quien, no podía prestarles más atención.

Tenía dos tiros, podía volar el radiador o concentrarse en el parabrisas, reventar las llantas sería un desperdicio, de uno u otro modo lo mataría al igual que los otros.

"Sujetense y no se suelten, les prometo que dentro de poco estaremos en casa"

Pisó el pedal a fondo, la camioneta casi se levantó de la huella y prácticamente volaron por sobre las gradas de concreto puestas allí para despertar a los conductores, en un movimiento que luego vendría a recordar en cámara lenta a pesar de que en realidad, apenas fue un parpadeó, tomó la curva, raspó las defensas metálicas y sacó el arma por la ventana, apuntando directo al motor del camión.

 _Más temprano ese día._

"Claro claro, estaré en casa mañana"

"Te dije que no era un asesino en serie, e incluso si fuese uno de seguro podría con él, recuerda que antes de conocer a tu madre viaje por el país tocando, tengo experiencia enfrentando tipos rudos"

Greg Universe sonrió ante la preocupación de su hijo, era obvio que el pequeño jamas se acostumbraría a que su viejo tomase riesgos, del mismo modo en que él jamas se acostumbraría a que Steven se pusiese a si mismo en peligro.

"Oh bueno, te llamaré si necesito ayuda", concedió al fin, "Pero en serio, disfruta tu día, tu viejo esta perfectamente a salvo Steven"

Cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono, ya comenzaba a anochecer y tendría que partir pronto para conseguir una habitación en un motel cercano, Greg acomodó el espejo retrovisor, revisó que su cinturón estuviese bien puesto y encendió su nave, la van rugió para alejarse del estacionamiento y partir de regreso a casa. Resultó que los chicos del foro donde compraban repuestos también tenían un foro para curiosidades y Greg tenía muchas, muchísimas de ellas, ¿quién diría que existía una mina de oro entre sus recuerdos?, desde ese elegante traje de poliester blanco de la era espacial hasta sus palos de golf, de los que por cierto, le costó mucho desprenderse, todo en su unidad de almacenamiento era un tesoro y viendo que muchas de esas cosas no tenían utilidad no dudo en vender algunas de ellas, al menos las que no eran mágicas.

Y así no terminaría como sus tíos, bien sabido era que existía un problema de acumulación en su familia, ¿y quién sabe?, quizás el vender algunas de sus cosas incluso era terapéutico.

"Una terapia en la que gano dinero en lugar de perderlo", celebró Greg, que a pesar de su estilo de vida despreocupado no podía negar que algo de efectivo extra no le vendría mal.

" _En el peor de los casos servirá para pagar_ _por todos los destrozos que provocamos"_ , pensó.

Con el naranja del sol contra su parabrisas comenzó a idear en que más gastar el dinero, quizás le compraría un televisor nuevo a Steven, o una nueva consola o podría invertir en su educación, eso si es que algún día necesitaba tener una. Tendría que hablar con Perla al respecto o mejor, preguntarle a Garnet y pedirle a ella que hablara con Perla.

Pero ya se preocuparía de esas cosas, y con suerte, no volvería a derrocharlo todo en una noche, tan solo una parte, en el muelle donde las atracciones eran baratas y sus amigos le daban descuentos.

"Bien hecho Universe, estas triunfando en los negocios"

Un par de horas después, ya en total oscuridad aparcó cerca de un motel, pasaría allí la noche y regresaría al camino de nuevo en la mañana, en su trayecto a este no pudo evitar espiar a un extraño grupo de sujetos que charlaba en voz baja sobre un puerco, no supo por qué pero se le abrió el apetito, bien podría ir por unas chuletas antes de dormir.

El motel disponía de un bar y parrilla, Greg pidió una habitación, la última que quedaba disponible, ordenó una cena contundente, algo que castigaría sus arterias por semanas y de paso un par de cervezas, dado que la oportunidad de beber no se le daba tan a menudo como antes.

Al volver, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, escuchó algo extraño en la habitación de al lado, una suerte de quejido profundo y prolongado que le heló la sangre, sin más, regresó a su cuarto, creyendo que lo mejor sería no involucrarse.

La conversación que tuvo por teléfono con Steven comenzó a perturbarlo, de seguro no se trataría de un asesino en serie, ¿verdad?, esas cosas solo sucedían en el cine.

Salto al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, "¿Quién es?", preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Del otro lado, una presencia femenina le respondió, "Señor Universe, su orden esta aquí"

Greg suspiró aliviado, solo se trataba de la comida, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un mesón con ruedas, sobre el cual residía una orden de costillas de cerdo asadas con patatas fritas, salsa y pan de maíz, la especialidad de la casa, además de la comida, un par de cervezas ligeras acompañan la bandeja junto con un pequeño pitcher y algo de hielo. La cena en si le había costado lo que generalmente gastaría en un día, pero supuso que podía darse ese pequeño gusto, tomó de las azadas al mesón y lo hizo rodar hacia adentro, luego, lo dirigió hasta quedar frente al televisor, para comer mientras veía una película.

Sin que Greg lo supiese, ese mismo grupo había arrastrado a alguien al cuarto contiguo, dejando a esa persona atada en una bañera.

"Así que, ¿quién irá primero?", preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre bastante alto y fornido vistiendo camisa, corbata y pantalones de vestir, "No viaje hasta aquí por nada"

"Descuida", le contestó una mujer joven, de cabello corto, pelirroja, vistiendo jeans apretados y una remera corta, "Jimmy dice que esta feliz con mi hallazgo, son carne de primera", suspiró mientras se relamía los labios, "Ya lo verán"

"Eso espero Minerva, eso espero", amenazó el sujeto alto, "Y por cierto, ¿sigues trabajando con Ramón?"

"Aquí estoy Louis, seguimos juntos y enamorados como siempre", escupió el susodicho, un tipo bajo de mal aspecto, vistiendo overoles sobre una camisa que en algún punto fue blanca.

"Excelente, supongo entonces que vas a usar a una antes que el resto, ¿o me equivoco?"

Era común en ese grupo que las emboscadas fuesen planeadas por el dúo de Minverva y Ramón, mientras que Louis supervisaba que los productos siguiesen con vida hasta el final, sin embargo, otro era el líder, el jefe de toda la operación.

"Aquí viene", susurró Minerva al notar la nube de polvo que se levantaba en la lejanía para dar paso a un patrullero el cual, se detuvo a pocos pasos del grupo.

El hombre que descendió del vehículo fácilmente ensombrecía al resto, de casi dos metros y construido como un roble, Jimmy no era cualquier sujeto, una carrera corta en las fuerzas armadas le había brindado los conocimientos necesarios para desenvolverse con comodidad en el bajo mundo, eso, aunado a una serie de problemas mentales y una ausencia general de empatía lo convertían en un hombre en extremo peligroso, el cómo había conseguido un uniforme y placa seguía siendo un misterio que nadie, ni siquiera sus asociados se atrevían a investigar, tan solo les bastaba saber que Jimmy era eficiente a un grado obsesivo, y que su sadismo era legendario.

Los productos, muñecas, puerquitos o cualquier otro nombre que pudiese usar no eran otra cosa que intentos por despistar a las autoridades.

"Jimmy, veo que trajiste tu negro trasero hasta aquí", bromeó Ramón, "¿Acaso la sigues trayendo allí atrás?"

Jimmy rió y pateó la cajuela del auto, "Ramón, sigues siendo el mismo puerco de siempre, descuida, puedes usar a la otra, siempre y cuando no la mates aquí"

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Jimmy, Louis y Minerva se marcharon dejando a Ramón a solas con su aperitivo nocturno.

Ninguno de ellos vio al muchacho cojeando con rumbo al motel, ni se dieron cuenta de como trotó a duras penas hasta una camioneta decorada con el logo de una ex estrella de rock.

Para cuando Ramón terminó de "someter", a su víctima, Greg había acabado con sus costillas, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer decidió que ya era hora de dormir, así que fue por su pijama.

Y recordó que estaba en la camioneta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso de pie, se calzó sus sandalias y fue por esa prenda que raramente utilizaba. Salió de la habitación no sin antes coger la tarjeta que fungía como llave de acceso, una vez estuvo afuera, volvió a escuchar ese quejido, ahora más quieto que antes.

Supo que no debía espiar, lo que sucediese al lado no era problema suyo, pero… ¡rayos!, los Universe eran aventureros natos, al menos así le gustaba creer siendo que era el primero de los suyos y que Steven, en efecto, vivía aventuras a diario, además, razonó, no había nada de malo con ejercer algo de curiosidad y de seguro no encontraría nada. Se acercó a la puerta contigua y espió por una fisura, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que estaba entreabierta.

Un largo rastro de agua iba desde el cuarto de baño hasta la cama, en la cual, atada y amordazaba se encontraba la hija de Kofi.

No, no era solo el hecho de que estuviese atada lo que sorprendió a Greg, además estaba casi desnuda u completamente empapada

"¿Jenny?", la llamó en un hilo de voz, sin creer que lo estaba viendo fuese posible y mucho menos cierto.

"Ayúdeme..."

No estaba seguro del haberla oído bien, pero le bastó el ver como se movían sus labios para darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Entro en la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero esto de nada le sirvió.

El secuestrador estaba allí, recién saliendo del baño, con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Greg no supo qué estaba haciendo hasta que su puño derecho conectó con la mandíbula del sujeto con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlo del suelo, quizás un testamento al trabajo físico que significaba manejar el auto lavado, tal vez, un golpe de suerte y adrenalina, mas, nada de eso importaba, porque lo que de verdad importaba era sacar a esa chica de allí y conseguir ayuda.

"Gordo estúpido", escupió Ramón mientras escupía un par de dientes, "Mis amigos vendrán a buscarte, te mataran a ti y a la puta negra asqueroso obeso de mierda"

Greg resopló enojado, lo de obeso de mierda podía dejarlo pasar, pero lo otro… lo otro era imperdonable.

Levantó el televisor y lo arrojó sobre ese tipo, con la esperanza de dejarlo fuera de combate. Para su fortuna, su puntería probó ser cierta y le dio a Ramón justo en medio de las piernas.

Siendo que era un equipo viejo, supuso que con eso bastaría para callarlo.

"Lo siento, ¿puedes ponerte de pie por ti misma?", le preguntó a Jenny mientras la desataba y le ayudaba a quitarse la mordaza, "¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Kiki, tengo que encontrarla…", dijo Jenny ignorando la pregunta de Greg.

"Señor Universe"

Volteándose a la puerta, Greg vio aparecer a un joven al que conocía bien, aunque en su actual estado no parecía ser él mismo.

"Crema, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué pasó contigo?"

"Nos secuestraron", respondió Crema en tono lugubre, "A mi y al resto de la pandilla"

"Ok, cálmense", les pidió Greg, "Llamaremos a la policía y todo se solucionará"

"Ese es de la policía", escupió Jenny, "Tenía un uniforme cuando nos atrapó, así que dudo que otro policía vaya a ayudarnos"

Greg hizo memoria de aquel extraño grupo, de seguro recordaba a un patrullero, aunque ese tipo y el imbécil que tenían allí definitivamente no eran la misma persona.

¿Podría ser que ambos estuviesen fingiendo?

"Rindete sucia negra", escupió el supuesto policía desde el suelo, cubriendo sus partes nobles mientras se alejaba del charco de vomito que había dejado en el suelo al recibir ese golpe, "Jimmy y los chicos van a cortar a esa otra puta, pero si me liberas y cambias de lugar con ella tal vez la dejemos vivir"

Greg había tenido suficiente, "Vayan a mi camioneta y quédense allí", le ordenó a los chicos, "Yo me encargo de esto"

"Pero… ¿qué pasará con los chicos?", preguntó Crema Agria, ayudando a Jenny a ponerse de pie, "No podemos simplemente irnos y dejarlos a su suerte, tenemos que hacer algo"

"Pierden valioso tiempo", se burló Ramón, "En cuanto noten mi ausencia mis amigos vendrán a buscarme y los haremos pagar, incluyéndote a ti, cerdo"

Greg sacudió la cabeza y le imploró a Jenny y a Crema que se marcharan, luego, arrastró a Ramón al baño y lo arrojó a la tina rebalsada de agua, no sin antes atarlo. Le costó un montón el hace esto último, pero era algo necesario, era obvio que el tipo era un demente y que si lo dejaba a su suerte buscaría lastimar a los muchachos.

Una vez hubo terminado, cargó el televisor hasta el baño y lo dejó apoyado sobre una endeble banca.

"¿Adonde se dirigen?", preguntó serio, enchufando el aparato el cual comenzó a trasmitir el noticiero de la noche.

"No hablarás en serio viejo", rió Ramón, "Vamos, dejame ir"

"Ibas a violarla, créeme, hablo muy en serio", lo amenazó Greg pateando la tina.

Greg en realidad no tenía intensión de asesinar a nadie, solo estaba blufeando, aunque si en realidad habían lastimado a los otros dos entonces… entonces no tenía idea de qué haría, pero no sería lindo.

Crema reapareció con un pequeño aparato negro en las manos, "Encontré su itinerario en su teléfono móvil, Kiki y Bucky están en un camión rumbo a Ciudad Océano, dicen que se detendrán más tarde para..."

"Tenemos que irnos", lo cortó Greg antes de que pudiese hacer más preguntas.

"¿Pero qué haremos con él?", inquirió Crema, "Digo, es peligroso, ¿qué haremos si se libera y nos sigue?"

"Lo dejaremos aquí, y no hay más discusión", sentenció Greg.

Jenny había seguido a Crema, y al escuchar esto se sintió escandalizada, "¿Habla en serio?, ¡iba a violarme!, y mi hermana… Oh dios, Kiki es demasiado buena para que le ocurra esto"

Crema rodeó los hombros de Jenny con sus brazos, lo mataba el verla tan vulnerable, en especial al saber lo que esos enfermos hacían con sus víctimas, si tan solo el señor Universe entendiese eso, estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría salir de allí sin vida.

Crema no tenía ni la menor idea de lo cierto que resultaría esto último.

"¿Viste al resto?, hey chico, apuesto a que tu los viste, apuesto a que viste a nuestras marionetas", escupió Ramón, "Tenemos algunas como tú, o al menos lo que queda de chicos bobos como ustedes"

Por la expresión de horror en el rostro del pobre chico Greg supo que lo que había visto no era algo de lo que pudiese recuperarse. Crema era… un muchacho especial, siempre lo había sido y Greg se sentía especialmente responsable de su bienestar.

"Crema… toma a Jenny y llevala a la camioneta, yo me encargaré de esto", le ordenó a ambos, sin dejar espacio a la discusión, una vez los vio partir, cerró la puerta por dentro y agarró a Ramón del cabello.

"¿Cuántos?", siseó furiosos, "¿A cuántos más como ellos has lastimado?"

"¿La verdad?, no lo recuerdo, es difícil mantener la cuenta"

La facilidad con la que admitía esos monstruosos actos que Greg tan solo podía imaginar lo dejó pasmado, ¿con qué clase de monstruo se habían topado esos chicos?

"Es apenas una joven", murmuró aterrado, "¿Qué acaso no sientes nada?, ¿te parece divertido?"

"Dime que no lo has pensado", lo tanteó esa bestia con piel humana, "Dime que nunca has fantaseado con arrancarle la ropa a esa negrita y hacerla gritar de emoción"

"Estas enfermo", escupió Greg apartándose de la bañera, "Completamente enfermo..."

"Jimmy y los otros ya saben quienes son, todos ustedes están muertos, los degollaremos como cerdos..."

Greg se alejó del baño sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba, le costaba pensar, le costaba razonar, todos sus instintos le indicaban que debía volver a esa habitación y acabar con ese bastardo pero cada vez que trataba de moverse, terminaba congelado, completamente atrapado en el mismo lugar.

"Oink! Oink! Oink! Oink!"

Crema había regresado al pasar del tiempo, tocó la puerta y encontró a Greg, apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

"Vi al menos a cinco personas, las mantiene congeladas en la parte de atrás", le informó, "Dijo que ya se había aburrido de esos y que quería nuevos juguetes"

"Vuelve a la camioneta hijo", imploró Universe, "Por favor, no quiero que veas esto"

"Vi ropa tirada en el suelo, ropa de niños...", siseó el adolescente, odiando el modo en que esas palabras llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas, "Niños señor Universe, esos tipos… ellos..."

"Crema, te lo ruego, no quiero que me veas hacer esto"

Crema negó con la cabeza, "Vi lo que querían hacer, no me iré así nada más"

El viejo músico le dio una firme palmada en el hombro para brindarle algo de apoyo, no sabía que más hacer, salvo escucharlo y estar a su lado.

"Que enternecedor, ¿acaso es tu amante?, he gordo, dime que lo es"

Greg no lo soportó más, saco a Crema de allí y lo llevó de vuelta a la camioneta solo para pedirle a Jenny que no lo perdiese de vista, pues él volvería en un instante, luego, regresó donde Ramón, cuyo nombre averiguó al buscar entre sus cosas.

"¿Adonde vas?, ¿vas a dejarme aquí solo?, ¿o acaso cambiaste de opinión y quieres probar ese bonbon negro?, si eres bueno y me dejas ir la compartiré contigo, apuesto a que la zorra ha chupado cientos y cientos de..."

"Llevas salpicando fuera de la tina desde que te atamos, deberías de ser más cuidadoso", le advirtió Greg, señalando al charco que se había formado sobre las baldosas.

"Ese televisó esta averiado", prosiguió, "El cable es demasiado corto como para arrojarlo directo a la tina, si te las arreglas para permanecer quieto puede que tengas una oportunidad"

Con eso, pateó el banquillo dejando al televisor equilibrándose apenas de una esquina, bastando el mínimo esfuerzo para que fuese a dar contra el piso.

"Hey, ¡Hey!, no me dejes, ¡regresa!, ¡REGRESA!"

Ramón no podía creerlo, un simplón cualquiera lo había atrapado volando bajo y le había vencido. Por fortuna, el gordo era demasiado cobarde como para terminar el trabajo, cosa de la que se arrepentiría después.

"Gordo bastardo", vociferó desde la tina, luchando con las amarras mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, "Cuando Jimmy y los otro se enteren de lo que me hicieron los haremos pagar, voy a cortarle la lengua a esa puta y follarmela mientras los chicos se divierten con esos dos"

Logró deslizarse hasta afuera, apenas logrando el mantener el equilibrio sobre la punta de sus pies,

"Ahí tienes, imbécil"; celebró Ramón, "Ya iré por ti, ¿me escuchas?, ¡ya iré por ti hijo de perra!"

Dio un paso tentativo y perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose de lleno contra la porcelana. Ramón logró girar de costado, solo para ver que en su caída, había pasado a llevar el banquillo.

"No...", alcanzó a decir, antes de que el viejo televisor fuese a dar al piso, y el charco de agua en el que se hallaba se convirtiese en su tumba.

…

…

…

 **/;/;/;/**

…

…

…

Siempre he querido escribir algo así, siempre.

(Avanzando de a poco con todo para no quedarme atrás, como el vil esclavo que soy)

…

…

…

 **/;/;/;**

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Sin fines de lucro.

…

…

 **/;/;/;**

…

…

…

Apenas tardó un instante para que las luces del baño estallasen y el olor a carne chamuscada se hiciese presente en la habitación. Afuera, Greg se sostenía contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto de hotel, respirando pesadamente mientras que el peso de sus acciones comenzaba a asentarse sobre su conciencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo a si mismo que no había tiempo que perder, aún debía rescatar a esos chicos y ponerlos a salvo. Marchó entonces hasta la camioneta y se encontró con Crema de pie, apoyado contra el costado izquierdo del vehículo.

–Tengo las llaves de su auto, necesito que lo revises–

Crema se sobresaltó al verlo llegar. Recibió de parte de Greg un manojo de llaves que pertenecían a otra patrulla estacionada, corrió hasta ella, abrió la puerta y se puso a investigar, teniendo cuidado de no hacer sonar la bocina por miedo a que alguno de los amigos de ese tipo estuviese cerca. Mientras tanto, Greg abrió su van y encontró en la parte trasera a Jenny sobando las marcas de sus ataduras.

A su lado yacía un cuchillo cartonero que Greg guardaba para toda ocasión, con algunas fibras adheridas a la hoja.

–Me faltó cortar un par–, se lamentó al examinar las muñecas de Jenny, –Lo siento, estaba…–

Tragó saliva y trató de calmarse, hacía apenas unos minutos había acabado con la vida de alguien, una persona… no, un monstruo había muerto debido a él, por su propia mano. Lo había escuchado gritar mientras que las luces del cuarto parpadeaban, señalizando que la trampa mortal allí dispuesta había cobrado una vida.

Debería de sentirse asqueado consigo mismo, pero en realidad, no sentía nada, ni temor ni rabia ni nada, tan solo estaba entumecido por dentro, completamente ajeno a esa muerte que provocó.

–Jenny, necesito que me prestes atención–, dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura, –¿Qué recuerdas?–

La muchacha se limpió el rostro, lo tenía embarrado por mucosidad y lagrimas. De seguro recién venía saliendo del rush de adrenalina provocado por esa horrenda experiencia, por lo que tardó un poco en ordenar sus ideas.

–Salimos de paseo ayer–, le contó, –Queríamos recorrer el campo, usted sabe, lo de siempre, cuando nos encontramos con una mujer pidiendo ayuda–

Greg se concentró en las palabras de la chica y sintió un molesto peso en el fondo de su estomago. Había escuchado algunos rumores de parte del grupo de ventas en linea. Le advertían sobre una serie de desapariciones ocurridas en esa ruta que venían prolongándose desde hacia varios años sin que la policía ofreciese alguna pista de los perpetradores. Algo así, obviamente, encendería unas cuantas alarmas y sin embargo,¡ era preocupante la poca cobertura que tenía, siendo los chicos del foro algunas de las pocas personas que sabían lo que sucedía por allí gracias a que uno de ellos conocía a un detective al que le hacía rebajas allá en ciudad Imperio.

Jamas pensó que acabaría envuelto en uno de esos rumores, mucho menos que el rumor en si resultase ser cierto.

–¿Es ella otra de las víctimas?–

–Es la carnada–, escupió Jenny golpeando el piso de la camioneta, –Nos dijo que huía de su novio y quisimos ayudarla. Nos dio una dirección y al llegar nos atraparon, quizás… quizás debimos de prestar más atención a dónde íbamos–

Era obvio que estaba molesta y no era para menos, Greg sabía que los amigos de Crema eran buenos chicos y que dada la ocasión no les importaba ayudar a extraños, por eso, el que hubiesen utilizado la bondad de esos muchachos para aprovecharse de ellos le parecía deleznable.

–Hey, nada de esto es culpa de ustedes–, le aseguró a la joven, –No había forma en supieran que se trataba de una trampa–

–Gracias–, respondió Jenny, aún alterada por todo, –Como decía, llegamos a un callejón sin salida. La llevamos a una estación de gasolina abandonada, allí sacó un revolver, nos apuntó y me obligó a conducir a la parte trasera. Ese tipo, el de la habitación la saludo y… la cosa es que nos llevaron a ver a otros dos sujetos, un sherrif y a otro tipo, uno alto y bien vestido–

Greg no quería hacer otra cosa que llamar a casa y pedir refuerzos, ¿qué mejor ayuda que un grupo de guerreras espaciales prácticamente invulnerables frente a las armas terrestres?. Buscó en sus bolsillos y para su horror no pudo encontrarlo, entonces le dijo a Jenny que esperase por él y fue de regreso a la habitación de hotel y lo buscó allí.

Tampoco estaba en ese lugar.

–¿Dónde demonios deje esa cosa?–

Con paso trémulo, se decidió a investigar el cuarto contiguo. Al abrir la puerta notó como el agua de la bañera había rebalsado para aposarse sobre la alfombra de la recamara principal, manchando por completo el ocre oscurecido de la alfombra. Greg apenas dio un par de pasos adentro cuando notó el cadáver humeante de ese sujeto de cara contra el suelo, anegado en el liquido turbio y viscoso que fluía libremente desde la porcelana manchada. Conteniendo las arcadas, descubrió su teléfono hecho trizas sobre las baldosas, aplastado por accidente en medio de la trifulca.

Maldijo su mala suerte. Al parecer, tendría que preguntar en el mostrador a ver si conseguía hacer una llamada, tomaría algo de tiempo pero lo solucionaría todo.

Salió del cuarto nuevamente y se dirigió de regreso a la camioneta, en donde encontró a Jenny impaciente por partir.

–Lo siento, partiremos ahora a buscar ayuda–, murmuró, –Tengo que hablar con la chica del mostrador para hacer una llamada, estoy seguro de que las Gems podrán encargarse de todo–

Crema apareció detrás de él y tiró de su camiseta.

–Tengo su teléfono–, le dijo, –Podemos usarlo para pedir ayuda, pero antes tengo que enseñarle lo que encontré–

Tanto Jenny como él siguieron a Crema hasta la patrulla, sin darse cuenta que en el tiempo que Crema tardó en ir a buscar a Greg y Jenny otro vehículo había aparecido. Un deportivo rojo con las ventanas polarizadas, ideal para que su ocupante los vigilase.

–Maldición…–, murmuró Greg al examinar esa pila de basura que llenaba el asiento trasero.

–Es falso–, siseó Jenny, –Su placa, su arma. ¡Todo es falso!, lo único verdadero aquí son las esposas y el gas pimienta–

Con lagrimas en los ojos, se puso a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese pertenecer a Kiky, pero no halló nada. La ropa era vieja, prendas mixtas, algunas manchadas con sustancias que era mejor ignorar.

–De haberlo sabido antes…–

Crema asintió, al igual que Jenny, se sentía impotente por el no haber hecho más.

–¿Qué es eso?–, preguntó Greg, señalando a una caja pequeña depositada en el asiento del copiloto.

–Lo encontré en la guantera–, le explicó Crema viendo con recelo la caja, –Hay varías fotografías y otras cosas–

Greg la abrió antes de que Crema pudiese detenerlo y se topó con lo que parecía ser el guion de una película de horror. Era mucho más que simples fotografías. Desde recortes de prensa y notas personales a listas de supermercado. Era una pesadilla plasmada de actos atroces cometidos contra diversas personas a lo largo de varios años, siempre bajo el mismo modus operandi de aprovecharse de los indefensos. Chicos que huían de casa, viajeros e incluso uno que otro niño secuestrado desde la puerta de su casa.

Esa habitación en la que encontró a Jenny había presenciado mucha, mucha maldad.

–Oh… será mejor que no toquemos eso–, dijo Jenny apartando a Greg y a Crema para luego cerrar la caja.

–Que asco–, murmuró al fin, –Tuve suerte de que me encontraran antes de que pudiese hacer algo más que tocarme–

Estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Greg se separó del vehículo y los chicos lo siguieron.

–Quiero que me esperen en la camioneta, iré al mostrador a pedir ayuda–, les dijo al alejarse, –Llamen a la policía en lo que me demore allá–

Su preocupación lo hizo trotar hasta las oficinas de la intendente del edificio, ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Crema apareció a su lado y tiró de su camiseta.

–No puede entrar ahí–, siseó aterrado mientras veía en todas direcciones.

Desde adentro, tanto la intendenta del edificio como una nueva huésped que antes no había notado lo vieron con extrañeza. Greg improvisó en el acto apuntando a la hielera. La mujer levantó un pulgar y apuntó a la pared, justo al letrero que decía "hielo gratis". Universe le guiñó un ojo, entró y recogió una bolsa antes de salir, evitando en todo momento el levantar más sospechas.

Crema apenas alcanzó a esconderse antes de que lo vieran, saltando a último minuto detrás de un carro estacionado.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?–, le preguntó Greg una vez se alejaron del mostrador.

–Ella estaba allí, con ellos–, respondió Crema Agria mientras apuntaba a la mujer que charlaba con la intendente.

Cada vez se ponía peor.

–Esta bien, sígueme–

Fueron de regreso a la camioneta, más de media hora había pasado sin que tuviesen resultados y el tiempo se agotaba.

–¿Llamaste a la policía?–, le preguntó Crema a Jenny.

Ella negó con la cabeza, –Lo intenté varias veces pero nada sucedió. También revisé la lista de contactos y está vacía. Al parecer solo recibe llamadas–

Greg maldijo su mala suerte, ¡claro que terminaría con un teléfono que no servía!

–Y ustedes no tienen los suyos, ¿verdad?–

Ambos adolescentes negaron con la cabeza.

–Y yo perdí el mio en la pelea–, se excusó Greg, –Miren, iré de regreso a la recepción y llamaré a las chicas. Esa loca no sabe que estoy con ustedes–

–¿Qué loca?–, preguntó Jenny, –Acaso… ¿ella está aquí?–

Crema asintió cabizbajo y Greg…

–Cinco minutos, solo denme cinco minutos–

Debía apresurarse para salvar a los chicos.

Entró en la recepción y pidió el teléfono. De muy mala gana le permitieron realizar una llamada y solo porque era local. No tardó mucho en marcar al número de emergencia de Steven pero…

–Cielos… nadie contesta–

–Puede probar una vez más–, le permitió la chica de la recepción, –Sea breve–

Marcó nuevamente, esta vez a Vidalia y el resultado, fue el mismo.

–Nada–

Presionó el 911 en un instante, –¿Qué cree que hace?–, protestó la recepcionista, –¿Acaso tuvo un accidente?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?–

Sus protestas no duraron mucho, un estrepitoso ruido la silenció de cuajo.

Greg dejó caer el teléfono y levantó ambas manos. La recepcionista ahora yacía del otro lado del mostrador con un considerable agujero a altura del pecho. La detonación había provenido desde detrás de él, dejándolo sordo momentáneamente a la vez que una orden bastante sencilla le impidió correr.

–Muévete y te vuelo los sesos–

En el espacio de minutos estaba de vuelta en el exterior y sobre el auto del falso policía mientras que su secuestradora arrojaba el contenido de la caja registradora en la parte trasera del deportivo, –Te vi con nuestra mercancía hace un momento–, le dijo esa demente, –No tienes idea de con quién te metes, ¿no es así?, pero pronto lo averiguarás–

Un cruento silencio se formó entre los dos, con Greg preguntándose si acaso le dispararían allí mismo o lo llevarían al desierto para ejecutarlo.

– _Al menos la camioneta no está_ –, pensó aliviado mientras pasaba a ocupar el asiento del chófer a punta de pistola, – _Los chicos de seguro fueron a ciudad Playa a buscar ayuda_ –

Lo que no sabía, era que en realidad Crema y Jenny seguían allí, vigilando, y que estaban esperando su oportunidad para rescatarlo.

–¿Qué harás conmigo?–, le preguntó a la mujer. Ella le golpeó el rostro con la cacha de la pistola y sonrió de forma sádica.

–Conduce–, ordenó, –Te diré a dónde tienes que ir–

Detrás de ellos, la camioneta de Greg avanzaba con las luces apagadas. Jenny se había arrastrado debajo del tablero para hacer puente con los cables y encenderla, Crema estaba a su lado, concentrado en no perder de vista al otro vehículo. Avanzaron por la misma ruta que Crema recorrió a pie, un camino rural bastante apartado de la carretera principal y que se bifurcaba por otra ruta mucho menos conocida. Ya estaban a punto de llegar cuando notaron que el vehículo de enfrente conducía de manera errática, aumentando más y más la velocidad,

Minerva sabía que su hombre estaba muerto, porque de ningún modo Ramón dejaría escapar a su presa, además de que estaba ese detalle del chico alto, el tal Crema Agria que todos pensaban seguía atrapado allá en casa.

No era para nada sorprendente el que estuviese molesta.

No deseaba otra cosa que volarle los sesos al gordo que tenía por chófer. Su Ramón había sido un buen hombre, se deshizo de sus padres cuando estos comenzaron a entrometerse demasiado en su vida por que ¡ugh!, ¿qué les importaba lo que ella hiciese?, eran un par de viejos aburridos al igual que el perdedor de su hermano menor, al que ella misma asesinó cuando trató de huir de casa.

En definitiva, todo lo que una chica podía soñar en un hombre.

Ahora que había fallecido tendría que comenzar desde cero, tal vez, se dijo a si misma, se quedaría con uno de esos chicos. Los dejaría a los dos en el agujero con una navaja afilada y el que saliera con vida sería su nuevo juguete. Era una lastima que sus juguetes durasen tan poco, la mayoría apenas aguantaba un par de meses antes de intentar escapar y terminar como aperitivo para los perros de Jimmy, pero así era la vida, injusta con ella.

Tal vez, de haber sido una persona más equilibrada, Minerva se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que había acelerado Greg, y de que su mano derecha ya no se hallaba en el volante.

Ni Jenny ni Crema pudieron prever lo que sucedería, porque de un momento a otro, el auto deportivo comenzó a zigzaguear desprendiendo una gruesa cortina de polvo y humo, quemando las llantas sobre la cama de guijarros repartidas en el camino hasta que se detuvo por completo, justo antes de volcarse.

Ambos salieron de la camioneta y corrieron, esperando ver al papá de Steven convertido en puré.

En su lugar, era la mujer a la que recogieron la que se hallaba con el rostro cubierto de cristal y sus miembros torcidos de manera imposible.

Greg seguía dentro del carro, magullado pero vivo gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?–

Universe tosió por el dolor y se sobó el pecho, sintiendo como sobre este se formaban tres lineas rojas que ardían como el demonio. Tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento y salir del carro, con la ayuda de Crema y Jenny que a duras penas pudieron abrir la puerta y sostener el macizo cuerpo del adulto.

–Le di una lección en seguridad vial-, ofreció Greg como explicación, –Y ahora, a rescatar al resto–

El plan lo armó en el momento, sabía o al menos esperaba que no le disparasen mientras conducía, así que aumentó de velocidad más y más, y luego, usó el freno de mano y dejó que la energía cinética hiciese su trabajo.

Su apuesta dio resultado. La desconocida estaba muerta o al menos paralizada y ellos tenían otro teléfono y un arma. Para su mala fortuna, el auto se había averiado al frenar, pero todavía tenían la camioneta. Le dio el teléfono de esa mujer a Jenny que nuevamente intentó pedir auxilio, y nuevamente no resultó.

–Al menos ya no hay que lidiar con ella–, murmuró Jenny revisando el aparato, –Estamos cerca–

Los tres subieron a la camioneta y condujeron con las luces apagadas. Greg iba recostado en la parte trasera, recuperándose de la sacudida que recibió mientras intentaba controlar el deportivo para que no se volcase. Revisó la pistola de la desconocida y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era un arma real. Era un arma a gas comprimido que disparaba balines de acero los que dolían bastante, pero difícilmente podían matar a una persona, – _Al menos es mejor que ir desarmado_ –, pensó, mientras ideaba la manera de salvar a los otros dos adolescentes.

No tenía mucho éxito en eso, lo de los planes no se le daba bien, esa era más un área de las Gems.

Finalmente la camioneta se detuvo y Crema salió del asiento del copiloto, –Es aquí en donde los tienen–, les dijo, –Deben estar esperando a los otros dos para partir–

El lugar estaba bien escondido en medio de la nada. Por fuera, parecía un deshuesadero cualquiera, con largas filas de vehículos oxidados y desmantelados actuando como muros y un arco de neumáticos desinflados señalizando la entrada, mismo lugar en el que un crudo letrero con la leyenda "Se le disparará a los intrusos", anunciaba la clase de personas que se hallaba adentro. Greg suspiró lentamente y evitó quejarse de dolor al caminar, sintiendo en cada paso la compresión de las correas sobre su pecho. Se puso la pistola al cinto y se acercó a hurtadillas a la entrada.

Estaba completamente oscuro adentro, siendo una serie de tachos de basura encendidos la única fuente de luz, marcando estos una senda que iba entre los carros apilados.

–Allá atrás–, señalizó Crema, apuntando a un trailer de 18 ruedas aparcado al fondo del deshuesadero, –Escapé cuando se llevaron a Jenny, pero no pude encontrar a los chicos, entonces pensé en pedir ayuda y caminé hasta que vi su camioneta, me puse a buscarlo y allí lo encontré, dándole una paliza a ese idiota–

El camino parecía estar despejado, salvo por el hecho de que un par de enormes canes resguardaban el recinto. Era obvio que no podían llegar directamente sin arriesgarse a ser atacados. Entrar con la camioneta tampoco era la mejor de las ideas porque sin problemas podían dejarlos encerrados y entonces toda la misión de rescate fracasaría.

–Miren, no podemos entrar así por así por lo que necesitamos un plan–, susurró Jenny, –Correr no servirá, no se ofenda señor Universe–

–No hay problema–

–Como decía–, prosiguió, –Correr no es una buena idea, y ya es muy tarde para dar media vuelta y buscar ayuda. Por eso, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es crear una distracción, luego entramos, sacamos a nuestros amigos y nos largamos para siempre–

Greg y Crema se miraron, a decir verdad, ninguno tenía un plan así que tendría que ser si o si la idea de Jenny. Reunieron algo de ropa que donó Greg, incluyendo su pijama e incluso su amado sweater navideño, el que tenía motivos de cerezas, cortaron todo en tiras, las bañaron en gasolina y le prendieron fuego, justo alrededor del arco de neumáticos e incendiando, sin que se diesen cuenta, toda la basura acumulada alrededor. En pocos minutos el arco se encendió y una nube de grueso humo entintó el cielo, creando una barrera entre el borde oxidado de los muros metálicos y el naranja encendido de las flamas. El trío corrió entonces de regreso a la camioneta y condujeron alrededor del deshuesadero, justo hasta detrás del lugar en el que se hallaba el trailer. Para escalar la barrera de autos abandonados y alambre de púas, usaron las gomas de la camioneta, yendo primero Jenny y luego Crema.

Greg tuvo un par de problemas para llegar al otro lado, pero al menos lo logró.

–Demonios–, se quejó al llegar al suelo, –No debería estar haciendo esta clase de cosas a mi edad–

Como lo esperaban, no quedaba nadie cuidando del trailer. Jenny corrió a abrir la puerta con Crema detrás de ella. Greg los siguió de cerca

–Hey Doc, ¿ese idiota de Ramón aún no llega?–

Los tres se detuvieron en seco.

–Sabes como se pone cuando nos las arreglamos para agarrar una nueva delicia , siempre quiere ser el primero en hincarle los dientes…–

Poco a poco retrocedieron hasta quedar a un costado del trailer que se abrió de par en par.

–Va a arruinarla como a todas, pero al menos nos dejó a la buena. Sabes como me encantan las chicas bien portadas–

Jenny se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar, ¡era de su hermana de quien estaban hablando!

–Esas son las mejores, las que saben que no se merecen estar aquí–, rió el otro hombre que apareció al fin frente a sus ojos.

Era un tipo enorme vestido de alguacil, llevando en una mano una gruesa correa de cuero que goteaba un liquido oscuro y espeso el cual se acumulaba a sus pies. Los tres se pegaron aún más al trailer, agradeciendo que estaba oscuro y que las sombras jugaban a su favor. Vieron entonces como ese hombre se daba cuenta del fuego que consumía la entrada del deshuesadero y corría a apagarlo.

–¡Mierda!–, exclamó pateando el piso, –¡Voy por un extintor y luego me marcho a revisar los alrededores!, ¡quedate por aquí!–

El segundo hombre apareció poco después, sosteniendo un par de bragas blancas las que olía de forma compulsiva, musitando sobre lo afortunado que era de toparse con una virgen. El tipo, que a pesar de no ser tan grande como el otro sujeto era igual de aterrador, sacó de sus bolsillos un teléfono y marcó un número.

Los pantalones de Jenny comenzaron a vibrar, –oh no… –, susurró aterrada, al darse cuenta de que los ojos desenfocados de ese monstruo tornaban su atención en el parche oscuro en el que ella se encontraba.

Greg le quitó el teléfono a Jenny y empujó a ambos chicos hacia atrás. Salió de entre las sombras con el aparato en alto.

–Que sorpresa–, dijo de manera jovial aquel extraño hombre, –Es un gusto conocerlo…–

–¿Dónde los tienen?–, preguntó Greg sacando la pistola.

–Que malos modales–, le tuteó el hombre, –Mi nombre es Louis aunque por aquí me conocen como "Doc", y por lo que puedo apreciar te encontraste con un miembro de nuestra operación–

–Entregame a esos chicos–, volvió a demandar, –No quiero hacerte daño pero lo haré si es necesario–

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, se quitó sus gruesas gafas y limpió el cristal a consciencia, –Los tengo aquí, conmigo–, contestó, –Si gusta seguirme podremos terminar antes de que mi compañero regrese–

Ahora, era evidente para los allí presentes que Greg iba rumbo a una trampa. Todo en la actitud de ese hombre evidenciaba peligro y era obvio por su manera de hablar y la calma con la que se manejaba que no estaba ni siquiera preocupado por lo que Greg podría hacerle.

Sin dejar de apuntar, siguió a Louis y lo vio abrir las puertas del trailer, allí al fondo, bajo los incandescentes alogenos se hallaba postrada una joven completamente desnuda, atada del cuello por una soga como si fuese un animal. Habían rastros de sangre por todas partes, tanto viejos como recientes, todo bajo la constante vigilancia de un circuito cerrado de cámaras que registraban todo lo que sucedía.

Y tal como temía, pegadas con cinta adhesiva en las paredes halló varias fotografías de otros adolescentes e incluso de niños, chicos tan jóvenes como Steven.

–De seguro quieres dispararme, ¿no es así?–, se burló Louis, –Reconozco esa arma, yo mismo se la di a Minerva por lo que, o la mataste o lograste revolcarte con ella mientras su novio se ocupaba de la otra presa. Sea cual sea el caso eso ya no me interesa, porque sé que no pudiste haber llegado hasta aquí sin ayuda, y que la persona que te ayudó conoce este lugar–

A Crema se le revolvieron las entrañas, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, pensó que quizás, junto con Jenny, podían someter a ese tipo y salvar a Kiki antes de ir por Bucky.

–Te haré un trato–, prosiguió Louis, –¿Quieres al otro chico?, puedes tenerlo. A decir verdad no iba a hacer con él más que cortarlo para alimentar a los perros, pero a cambio, quiero que bajes el arma–

–Lo siento, pero todos vienen conmigo. No dejaré a ninguno atrás–, contestó Greg.

Louis sonrió, –Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso–

Alguien empezó a golpear desde el suelo del trailer pidiendo ayuda.

–El suelo es falso–, concluyó Greg, buscando con la mirada una compuerta o recoveco en el que pudiesen tener encerrado a Bucky.

Lamentablemente, un descuido de apenas unos segundos fue lo que le bastó a Louis para dar vuelta la balanza. Greg alcanzó a dar unos cuantos tiros antes de que los ganchos cargados de electricidad mordiesen su piel, haciendo correr por sus músculos una considerable cantidad de energía. Los espasmos fueron violentos y lograron derribarlo sin mayores problemas.

Louis guardó el tazer y se lamentó el haber desperdiciado su uso en un producto no comerciable, aunque tal vez podría hallar algún otro comprador niche que quisiera ver como desollaban a un hombre de edad madura.

–Chico… –, canturreó Louis, –Tu amigo aquí ya cayó, y tú también caerás. Si no quieres que le dispare ahora mismo con un arma real será mejor que aparezcas–

Crema sacudió la cabeza, –¡Contaré hasta cinco!–, anunció el monstruo dentro del trailer, urgiendo al joven a rendirse.

–No puedes ir–, le dijo Jenny, –Si entras te matará también–

Sabía que era una posibilidad más que real. Ese tipo estaba desquiciado, había torturado, violado y matado sin compasión a decenas de chicos de su edad y le haría lo mismo a sus amigos.

–¡Dos!–

–Jenny, si no vuelvo dile a mi madre y a Cebolla que los amo, y a mi padrastro que ojala hubiese ido de pesca con él–

No era la mejor de las despedidas, y tal vez, solo tal vez debió haber dicho algo más inspirador, quería ser un DJ después de todo, se suponía que tenía el mismo espíritu artístico de su madre…

–¡TRES!–

–¡Aquí estoy!–, gritó Crema con los brazos en alto, –No le hagas daño, ya vine, ya me rendí–

Louis asintió y se agachó, buscó en el piso una manija y tiró de ella, abriendo una compuerta secreta, –Entra–, le ordenó a Crema, –Tu amigo te espera aquí abajo–

El olor era insoportable, no sabía lo que encontraría pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

Iba a salvar a sus amigos, de una u otra manera.

En cuanto Crema bajó, Louis cerró la compuerta y descendió del trailer, no sin antes quitarle la pistola a Greg por precaución.

–Puedes jugar con ella si te apetece–, bromeó de manera siniestra, –Solo no uses su vagina ni maltrates demasiado su dulce trasero, no tienes idea de los problemas que nos dio al limpiarla–

La puerta se cerró detrás de Louis, dejando a Bucky, Crema, Kiky y Greg completamente aislados del mundo exterior.

Todo parecía haber acabado.

El teléfono de Louis sonó. En la operación, solo su aparato y el de Jimmy funcionaban de forma correcta. Minerva y Ramón eran demasiado inestables para confiarles las tareas importantes por lo que solo se limitaban a recibir ordenes y a "ablandar la carne", antes de que él pasara al evento principal. Contestó después de dejarlo sonar un rato y las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras.

Minerva estaba muerta, y de Ramón no sabían nada por lo que tenían que asumir lo peor. Jimmy visitaría el motel y lo revisaría, y si esa chica seguía viva se aseguraría de traerla de regreso para que compensase las perdidas.

Jenny por su parte estaba aterrada, pero el miedo es un gran motivador, y teniendo al secuestrador justo a su alcance no iba a dar pie atrás, no teniendo a Kiki tan cerca, no mientras ella y el resto de la pandilla la necesitasen.

Se hallaba a pocos metros del hombre, casi a ras de suelo con el cuchillo cartonero de Greg en mano.

En cuanto Louis terminó la llamada, Jenny tomó su decisión y se lanzó hacia adelante.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Volví

Ahora en cosas más importantes, Nikingk, nunca vi nocturnal animals pero la veré ahora que tenga tiempo porque suena a la clase de películas que me gustan. Esto en realidad iba a ser algo en la linea de el duelo, con Greg compitiendo contra un camionero que trata de matarlo pero era muy poco, así que le metí más.

Concuerto EIRHernandez, el horror es un género que tenemos que alimentar, aunque este fic es mi primer acercamiento serio al tema. Es una buena manera de probar cosas nuevas

Siempre es un gusto ver a pirata por acá.

Lo raro es que tenía la segunda parte escrita de antes, pero iba a ser más corta, de un capitulo. Como sea, espero que les guste

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin fines de lucro**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Diez años sin tener ni siquiera un problema, pagando a la gente adecuada y amasando una fortuna considerable gracias al mercado negro de videos de entretenimiento para adultos.

Y todo acabaría en una noche.

Minerva estaba muerta en su carro, tendría que buscar el cadáver temprano por la mañana y disponer del vehículo en la compactadora. Sospechaba que Ramón, si es que seguía vivo, no se tomaría nada de bien la noticia. Condujo directo al motel que usaban para someter a algunas de las chicas y fue a la recepción, pero no pudo llegar por el contingente policial que se hallaba reunido en la entrada.

Sabía que si se quedaba allí llamaría la atención, por lo que tuvo cuidado al ir hasta el cuarto de siempre.

–Mierda… de verdad que lo arruinaron todo–

Un día, solo un día y ya todo estaba fuera de control, eso era lo que se ganaba por confiarle la operación a ese par de ineptos. Le gustaba el sadismo de los dos, le encantaba el espíritu artístico que tenían pero hasta allí llegaban sus dones. Manejando los asuntos serios, encargándose del trabajo importante, eran mucho menos eficaces.

Sabía que un día sucedería pero francamente, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Corrió de regreso en cuanto uno de los detectives lo vio paseándose cerca y le preguntó qué hacía allí y por qué no estaba ocupándose de la prensa mientras que ellos se encargaban de revisar el cuerpo.

Jimmy lo supo entonces, estaba acabado, de ningún modo podía ocultar el cadáver de Ramón con la policía tan cerca y tampoco podría alterar las cintas de la cámara de vigilancia como en otras ocasiones. La gallina de los huevos de oro estaba muerta por la incompetencia de sus empleados, pero al menos, se dijo a si mismo, todavía podía regresar al deshuesadero, tomar su dinero y escapar, no sin antes encargarse de la puta con la que estuvo jugando todo el día de la forma más macabra que su sucia mente pudiese confeccionar. En cuanto al otro chico… pues dudaba de que siguiese con vida. La mayoría de los que acababan allí abajo en el agujero morían asfixiados y como en realidad nadie se molestaba en limpiar ese lugar no eran muchos los que lograban resistir el cóctel pútrido que dejaban los cuerpos de las anteriores victimas. Durante un tiempo tuvieron la brillante idea de vender órganos como un negocio aparte, pero todos los hospitales importantes quedaban demasiado lejos y Louis de por si acaparaba las mejores piezas como forma de pago y a veces como trofeo, así que nunca les dio resultado.

–Debería llamarlo–, murmuró intranquilo, –Tendré que compactar el otro auto de inmediato y destruir mi estúpido uniforme y patrulla–

Maldiciendo en voz baja se subió a su camioneta, buscó sus llaves y escuchó como alguien golpeaba la ventana, justo en el momento en que encendería el vehículo.

–¿Eres nuevo?, nunca antes te había visto–

El mismo detective que lo había enviado a controlar a la prensa estaba de pie junto a la camioneta, con cara de pocos amigos.

– _¡Mierda!_ –

El detective, un hombre de edad avanzada, con corte militar y expresión de pocos amigos lo vio de reojo, tratando de encajar su rostro entre los policías.

–Tú… tú no eres de los nuestros–, notó, –Y no recuerdo que hayan transferido a nadie–

Casi entró en pánico al verse descubierto, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?, estaba seguro de que al primer error, ese cerdo llamaría al resto de los puercos y hasta allí llegaría su carrera, en el absoluto fracaso.

Era una cuestión de vida o muerte, podía correr, escapar y pensar en algo en el camino, sin embargo, Jimmy jamas había sido de los que corrían. No, el prefería quedarse a pelear hasta el final sin importar el costo, aunque en esta ocasión, estaba tentado a probar algo nuevo.

–De hecho, podría jurar que ese uniforme fue decomisionado desde hace unos años, y esa placa es muy sospechosa–

Negociar era una buena táctica. La mayoría de las personas, dada la oportunidad, escogerían el camino más sencillo si uno sabía cómo presentarlo y en el caso de Jimmy, pues era un vendedor nato. Estaba seguro de que convencer a ese sujeto de que todo se trataba de un malentendido sería un juego de niños, tanto así que salió sin problemas de su camioneta y le dijo la historia que ya tenía ensayada en su cabeza, y cuando eso no resultó, Jimmy recurrió a su último recurso. Bajó de la camioneta, fingió buscar su cartera para enseñarle su licencia y luego apuñaló al detective en medio de las costillas. Fue tan rápido como sutil, lo que era un logro para un hombre de sus dimensiones. Lo dejó tirado sobre el estacionamiento, limpió el arma y saltó de vuelta a su camioneta para conducir a toda velocidad, dejando detrás una nube de polvo y un hombre malherido, pensando que con eso bastaría para despistar a la Ley y salirse con la suya. La cosa es que los hombres como Jimmy no eran de la clase a pensar que pueden ser atrapados, la idea jamas se les pasa por la mente. Para él, el concepto de ser vencido era irrisorio, tan estúpido como tratar de salvar a las putas a las que quebraba en su salón de juegos, y Jimmy había quebrado a muchas de ellas a lo largo de su vida. Ignoró por eso las patrullas que encendían sus sirenas mientras que él tomaba el viejo camino de tierra con las luces apagadas, sabía bien que su centro de operaciones sería registrado tarde o temprano y que lo mejor sería estar lejos de allí en cuanto eso sucediese. Lo único que lamentaba era que no podría cobrar el seguro de inmediato, pero en unos cinco o diez años, probaría su suerte y vería si podía sacarle algo más de dinero al sitio.

Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la otra chica, la asustadiza que trataba de hacerse la valiente… pues sería una lastima desperdiciarla sin darle al menos una probada de lo que las otras tuvieron. A su hermana iban a hacerle lo de siempre, como estaban seguros de que no era una virgen no había problema en arruinarla mientras se divertían con ella, pero esa chica tan especial… Kiki, era todo un manjar, se trataba la clase de persona que él disfrutaba abusar. Toda la grabación en cuestión sería una obra de arte, comenzarían con lo de siempre, unos cuantos azotes y bofetadas para desgastarla, tal vez la asfixiaría por un rato y luego, luego vendría lo mejor, lo más divertido de la noche y Jimmy tenía pensado gozar el momento, después de todo, podía mantenerla con vida unos cuantos días antes de cansarse de ella, y en esos días le haría cosas inimaginables, cosas que la pequeña y patética mente de esa chica no podría comprender.

Consideró seriamente marcharse con la pequeña perra, atarla de pies y manos y arrojarla a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Quizás no sería tan "romántico" como acostumbraba, pero con el tiempo en contra y la Ley pisándole los talones no tenía mayores opciones.

–Una botana para el camino, ¿he?, al menos tendré con que divertirme mientras busco un nuevo lugar–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Logró cortarlo, lo que era un pequeño consuelo.

Al recuperar la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba de regreso en el trailer junto a su hermana y al papá de Steven quien se hallaba recostado contra la pared. Jenny se frotó el rostro confundida antes de que un fuerte dolor la obligase a detenerse, recordaba claramente el haber apuñalado al tipo que tenía en frente.

Por algún motivo, no podía abrir su ojo izquierdo.

–¿Qué me pasó?–, preguntó mareada, –¿Por qué seguimos aquí?–

Kiki la había recostado sobre su regazo, de modo tal que la cabeza de Jenny descansaba sobre los muslos de su hermana la cual parecía un fantasma con lo pálida que estaba.

No era solo el tono de su piel tan desprovisto de vida, sino los moretones y laceraciones, las gruesas marcas de dedos alrededor de su cuello y la desnudez salvo por esa estúpida cuerda que le pusieron al cuello y una especie de arnés de cuero con anillos de acero que antes no tenía puesto.

La vergüenza en el rostro de Kiki era imposible de ocultar. En ese instante, odió más que nunca a esos sujetos.

–¿No lo recuerdas?–

Jenny sacudió la cabeza, –Recuerdo que lo ataqué–, murmuró, –Creo… creo que logré cortarle la pierna pero eso es todo. No puedo recordar nada más–

Kiki trató de sonreírle a su hermana antes de que el esfuerzo la obligase a detenerse, después de que atrapasen a Jenny a ella también la castigaron. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas como para mantenerse despierta.

Albergaba la esperanza de que su hermana hubiese escapado para buscar ayuda o al menos, que se las arreglase para sobrevivir y que esos tipos jamas la volviesen a atrapar. El tenerla a su lado era un consuelo, pero de la clase que la hacía sentirse ruin consigo misma al darse cuenta de que ahora, compartirían el mismo destino.

–Lo hiciste, pero el tipo es duro–, le respondió a Jenny, –Estaba cojeando al abrir la puerta y arrojarte adentro, estaba muy enojado con las dos–

– _Y te golpeó hasta casi matarte_ –, pensó aterrada, – _Un poco más y no hubieses despertado–_

A Kiki se le revolvió el estomago, "enojado" no era la mejor descripción de lo que había visto, pero por el bien de Jenny se guardaría ciertos detalles, era lo menos que podía hacer para proteger a su hermana, sin importar lo insignificante que fuese a la larga.

–Voy a matarlo…–, masculló Jenny adolorida, –Aunque antes… tenemos que despertar al señor Universe y salvar al resto–

–¿Pero cómo?–, cuestionó Kiki, –Esos tipos son demasiado peligrosos, ya viste lo que te hicieron y lo que me hicieron a mi –

Kiki sacudió la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas, –Ya no tenemos esperanza–, sollozó, –Es el fin Jenny… vamos a morir en este sucio trailer–

Jenny quería ser valiente por su hermana, por Kiki que siempre parecía tan madura y confiable a diferencia de ella, y sin embargo, por más que intentaba no lograba suprimir el terror que se apresaba de su corazón, el miedo paralizante de saber que al final, a ella y a Kiki las violarían hasta matarlas, al igual que hicieron con las chicas cuyas fotografías adornaban los muros del trailer. Ya podía verse a si misma tan golpeada y cansada como su hermana mientras ese asqueroso y aterrador hombre la forzaba contra el piso y destruía hasta saciarse.

Una violenta oleada de nauseas la hizo vomitar a los pies de Greg, que recién comenzaba a recuperarse.

Había escuchado toda la conversación, de inicio a fin.

Morir en ese lugar, ¿de verdad acabaría así?, era… era muy deprimente.

No quería morir de ese modo, ni dejar que esos chicos murieran. Deseaba regresar a casa, ver a su hijo y a sus amigos y que todo volviese a la normalidad, como debía de ser en lugar de estar atrapado en ese lugar tan lleno de maldad… Greg no podía comprender que existiese gente así, gente tan repugnante que se complaciese con torturar a un grupo de chicos que solo querían ayudar.

Estaba muy cansado, todo su cuerpo pesaba como si estuviese hecho de plomo, pero esos chicos… esos chicos lo necesitaban, él los necesitaba. No podía dejar que todo terminase así, no permitiría que esos asesinos de niños de salieran con la suya.

Ya había matado a dos, matar a unos cuantos más no le pesaría ni más ni menos a su consciencia.

Se puso de pie, observando como Kiki ayudaba a su hermana a respirar en medio de un ataque de tos. Ambas se veían muy mal, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por ellas, al menos no hasta que salieran de esa cámara de torturas.

Abrió la puerta secreta que llevaba abajo del trailer y un olor nauseabundo inundó su nariz, en aquel reducido espacio carente de luz, otro par de adolescentes se hallaban abrazados, cubriéndose con la chaqueta de uno de ellos que no dejaba de temblar.

–Crema, Bucky–, los llamó con voz rasposa, –Tienen que salir de allí–

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato cerrando tras de si la compuerta.

Bucky no se descubrió la cabeza al salir, seguía firmemente cubierto por su chaqueta.

–Lo encontré junto a la salida–, explicó Crema que no dejaba de abrazar a un aterrado Bucky, –Se estaba congelando allá abajo–

Bucky temblaba con cada paso, allí debajo del piso… allí estaba lleno de cuerpos.

No uno ni dos, sino muchos más, decorando las paredes y el piso, apilados en los rincones oscuros con sus rostros secos y tristes contemplando un horror que Bucky temía pronto compartir.

–Gracias por venir por mi–, susurró Bucky, –Me estaba volviendo loco, por suerte estaba oscuro así que no pude verlos bien–

–Hay… muchas personas allá abajo–, lo escuchó decir Greg, –Hay muchos niños, niños muy pequeños–

Bucky era apenas un chico, al igual que Crema, Jenny y Kiki. En realidad, no era tan distintos de Steven.

–Quiero que me esperen aquí–, les pidió, –Voy a buscar una salida, así que necesito que suelten a Kiki y se preparen para correr–

No tenía un plan, ¡diablos!, hasta el momento había improvisado cada uno de sus pasos, pero sabía que si no pensaba o hacia algo pronto terminaría por colapsar.

Probó tirar de la puerta, la cual obviamente estaba cerrada, luego, trató de forzarla sin mucho éxito.

Abajo… no se veía tan profundo, y dado que el trailer estaba suspendido sobre unos cuantos bloques debía de quedar algo de espacio. ¿Qué tan duro podía ser el suelo del desierto?, de seguro no tan duro como para que no pudiese excavar un poco, incluso si solo tenía sus manos para hacerlo.

–Tienen que permanecer atentos, puede que nos estén vigilando, así que tendremos que hacer esto lo más rápido posible–

Sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió la boca y la nariz con su camiseta, abrió la compuerta y bajó.

–¡Papá de Steven!–, exclamó Kiki tratando de acercarse, –¿Adónde vas?–

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ninguno de ellos lo hacía y sin embargo tuvieron que confiar en Greg.

Abajo, en medio de esa cripta, Greg caminó hasta uno de los extremos y apartó un par de pequeños cuerpos para luego enterrar las manos en la tierra y apartarla lentamente del borde de los cimientos que sostenían al trailer, todo esto bajo la mirada de cuencas vacías de los niños a los que nadie vino a rescatar.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

–¿Qué planea?–, se preguntó acariciando su barbilla, –Allí no hay nada salvo por la basura de siempre, así que… ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para convencerlo de bajar?–

Louis estaba francamente impresionado por el grupo, desde ese chico que regresó a buscar a sus amigos hasta ese sujeto gordo que los acompañaba y que intentó someterlo. No siempre tenía encuentros con personas que estimulasen su atención y mucho menos que tuviesen las agallas de entrometerse en un negocio tan macabro como el suyo. Era refrescante el poder encontrar a un grupo tan interesante para luego asesinarnos, en especial a esa chica, la misma que se comportaba como toda una luchadora con tal de proteger a su hermanita, ¿quién se imaginaría que terminaría con un pie vendado por culpa de una de sus victimas?. A lo largo de los años lo habían mordido y arañado más veces de las que pudiese recordar y aún así no existía una ocasión en la que de verdad estuviese en peligro como lo estuvo por culpa de la morenita a la que tuvo que aplicarle algo de "disciplina" antes de dejarla con su hermanita la tímida.

Era una lastima que también tuviese que morir. Le hubiese gustado ver si sobrevivía para moldearla, enseñarle sobre el negocio y ver si tenía madera de torturadora, y si fracasaba… pues bien, siempre podía entretenerse con unas cuantas cirugías innecesarias para luego vender sus sobrantes. Estaba seguro de que podía conseguir a uno que otro cliente interesado en probar albóndigas humanas o un buen pastel de carne de adolescente a alguien de fino paladar, o quizás algún degenerado de los que las prefieren frías e inmóviles.

Incluso podría rentarla como una muñeca viviente, con esa actitud y su aguante para los golpes duraría mucho antes de que se viese forzado a disponer de ella.

–Hubieses sido un excelente juguete–, musitó con un dejo de ternura, –Tan apasionada… me hubiese encantado verte postrada ante mi, como una buena mascota–

De algún modo se las arreglaron para soltar a la tímida, ahora ambas hermanas se abrazaban fuertemente, justo frente a sus ojos.

–Será mejor que revise–, se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Caminó desde su oficina en el deshuesadero hasta el trailer, el cual se hallaba en completo silencio.

Ahora estaba convencido, esos cinco planeaban algo.

Sacó su revolver y abrió la puerta, apuntando el arma hacia adelante de forma relajada y escondiendo lo mejor que pudo el cojear de su pierna, –Hola–, les saludó, –Veo que están casi todos presentes salvo por ese aguafiestas–

Uno de los chicos, el de la chaqueta roja y los lentes de sol comenzó a temblar.

–Hey, ¿quién te dio permiso para salir?–, le preguntó en tono de broma, –Se suponía que le darías la bienvenida a tus amigos en cuanto llegase su turno y aquí te encuentro evadiendo tus deberes, ¿qué dirían tus padres?–

Su broma no tuvo el mejor recibimiento, lo que lo puso de mal humor.

Jenny se plantó delante de Bucky para encarar a su secuestrador, –¿Qué quiere?–, preguntó mordaz, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Louis.

¡Como le encantaba esa actitud!, era toda una guerrera y no daba más por sacarle el espíritu de pelea a golpes, ¿qué tanto más resistiría?, pues solo existía una manera de averiguarlo.

–No tienes idea de cuanto quiero violar tu linda boca–, susurró relamiéndose los labios.

Pronto… pronto lo haría.

Jenny se sintió asqueada al escuchar esas palabras, y apenas pudo hacerse a un lado antes de que la cacha del revolver le impactara de costado contra el rostro.

La joven vio estrellas danzando frente a sus ojos, ¿o era un ojo?, al parecer solo podía abrir uno de ellos y por el otro no veía del todo bien.

¿Estaba cayendo?, se sentía ligera, como si flotase en una nube, una nube muy suave, una nube que desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Kiki y Crema fueron en su auxilio, atrapándola antes de que golpease el suelo.

–Tú, el escapista, quiero que abras esa compuesta y te asegures de que el gordo siga allá abajo–, le ordenó a Bucky de manera simple.

El joven tuvo que obedecer, tentado con cada paso a arrojarse sobre ese demente y servir como escudo humano para que sus amigos pudiesen escapar, pero si hacía algo así, dejaría a alguien más atrás y Bucky no quería sacrificar a nadie.

Louis gozaba con la frustración del chico, ¡que divertidos eran los adolescentes!. Aprovecharse de niños siempre era un deleite, tan confiados y bobos, sin darse cuenta de que no saldrían vivos de allí hasta que era demasiado tarde. Los gritos de los pequeños puerquitos le daban la sensación más placentera que alguna vez hubiese experimentado en su vida, esas voces inocentes, esas lagrimas saladas… amaba destrozar a los pequeñines hasta que no quedaba nada de ellos, pero esto de experimentar con chicos algo mayores también tenía su encanto, ¡y vaya que lo disfrutaba!, los pobres de verdad creían que saldrían con vida, que de milagro alguien vendría a rescatarlos y a la vez, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no existía escapatoria, sabían a la perfección que nadie llegaría a ese desolado punto en el desierto para buscarlos y que con toda seguridad, desaparecerían por siempre.

El hecho de que esos cuatros permaneciesen desafiantes hasta el final le estaba produciendo una satisfacción intoxicante, algo a lo que creyó podría acostumbrarse.

Era hora de destruir sus esperanzas.

–¿En serio creyeron que no me daría cuenta de que tramaban algo?, vigilamos esta habitación a toda hora, nada de lo que aquí sucede pasa desapercibido–

Rostros llenos de temor, de seguro, seguían creyendo que ese obeso calvo pensaría en algo para salvarlos, que saldría de allí y que iría por ayuda.

–Ahora baja–, le susurró a Bucky, –Busca al aguafiestas y dile que si no regresa en este instante le volaré los dedos de la mano a tu amiguito el rubio–

Con eso, apuntó el revolver a Crema y le sonrió, –Jamas he sido un buen tirador–, confesó, –Así que no te vayas a enojar si termino por dispararte en otro lugar, ¿he?, sin resentimientos–

Bucky descendió de regreso al infierno, a ese pozo oscuro en el que reposaban los cuerpos de todos los niños que fueron asesinados y mutilados por esos cuatro. La peste era tan potente como la primera vez, una combinación de agua putrefacta y tierra que se metía por las fosas nasales y se impregnaba en el cerebro. Justo de la clase de aroma que no se olvida, de la clase de sensación que a uno lo persigue por siempre.

Incluso si de milagro salía vivo de allí, el recuerdo de ese lugar lo seguiría hasta su tumba.

La sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirlo, no podía respirar, no podía ver. A su alrededor las paredes comenzaban a contraerse, cerrándose sobre si mismas, colapsando con el peso del trailer para enterrarlo en vida.

Una mano surgida de la oscuridad calló el pedido de auxilio que estuvo a punto de hacer. A la lejanía, un agujero y un haz de luz.

–Papá rockero…–

Louis puso atención en lo que sucedía abajo, ¿por qué demonios dejó su linterna en la oficina?, ese era un error de novato, de la clase que Ramón y Minerva cometían cuando recién entraron al negocio.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que bajar al agujero, y allí, vio un pequeño túnel que daba al exterior, una hendidura por la que de seguro pasaría un adolescente.

–Interesante… pero inútil al fin y al cabo–, murmuró intrigado para luego salir de cacería.

Uno de los chicos salió, de eso estaba seguro, pero el gordo debía de seguir allí, de ningún modo pasaría por un espacio tan reducido.

–No puedes esconderte de mi–, elaboró con calma, su voz, suave y relajada frente a los adolescentes que se habían apiñado uno contra el otro, –Eres solo un hombre, estas cansado y hambriento, y de seguro quieres escapar pero eso no sucederá–

–Morirás aquí, puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges–

Levantó el revolver, amartilló el gatillo y se dispuso a ejecutar al rubio.

Los ojos de crema crecieron exponencialmente, y en ellos, Louis vio reflejada a una persona, dio media vuelta y….

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, una piedra, no superior en tamaño a un puño cerrado golpeando directamente en medio de sus ojos.

–Error de novato–, maldijo en voz baja antes de golpear al chico rubio que se lanzó sobre su persona y apuntar el revolver a su amigo moreno que había arrojado la piedra desde afuera.

Al final nada cambiaría, porque ese plan mal diseñado e implementado no funcionaría con un profesional de su talla. Así, en cuanto uno de ellos hubiese mordido el polvo los otros se darían cuenta de su error y volverían a sus rincones a esperar lo peor porque de ningún modo serían tan estúpidos como para intentar un segundo escape.

Amartilló el revolver y disparó, errando el tiro en cuanto un par de cuerpos lo impactaron y un firme tirón en su pierna lo llevó de regreso al foso de cadáveres.

Error de novato, ¿qué otra explicación podía ofrecer?, era lógico que el gordo seguía allí abajo, y que planeaban atraparlo usando una distracción y dado que no eran inteligentes, usarían un truco completamente obvio. De ningún modo debió haber funcionado. Los desmoralizó hasta cansarse, los torturó como quiso, los dejó pudriéndose en su propia inmundicia y con todo en contra salieron a enfrentarlo.

Lo arriesgaron todo sin siquiera saber si serían más rápidos que una bala, con unos segundos de anticipación, con un minuto a su favor y todo hubiese sido diferente.

Louis acabó de frente contra el piso, con el rostro sumergido en agua estancada y lodo. Apenas logró zafarse del agarre de ese tipo al que debió haber asesinado de un principio se encontró con algo que desde hacia años no veía, desde el día en que se vio a si mismo en el espejo luego de violar el cadáver de su primera víctima y saber que ninguna otra sensación se compararía al poder absoluto que en ese momento lo sobrecogió. Aquello que encontró allí abajo no era un hombre porque los hombres no lucían así, podía atestiguar de aquello debido a que cada vez que terminaba de trabajar y regresaba allá a su departamento en Ciudad Imperio, y se despojaba de sus ropas y su equipo, veía a un depredador en toda su gloria, un ser en la cima que se las arreglaba para hacer todo lo que deseaba sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

En esos días se sentía como un dios, y como tal, solo podía imaginar lo que sus víctimas sentían.

Ahora estaba del otro lado y podía experimentar en su propia piel lo que él le hacía a sus presas.

Comenzó a reír, incluso cuando trozos de su cuero cabelludo fueron arrancados por la roca sin bordes, sin importarle que ese sujeto, ese don nadie se las hubiese arreglado para implementar un plan tan sencillo que a él ni en un millón de años se le hubiese ocurrido, ¿quién pensaría que de verdad tuviese las agallas para esconderse en medio de un montón de cadáveres de niños para matar a alguien?, la trampa, la ayuda de los chicos y su propia ingenuidad jugando a su favor.

Los últimos pensamientos de Louis fueron de lastima al darse cuenta de que moriría en ese sucio agujero sin siquiera hincar el diente a esas hermanas.

 **:::**

 **:::**

La ley le pisaba los talones.

–¡Más rápido asqueroso pedazo de chatarra!, ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!–

Era el fin, uno de los cerdos lo venía siguiendo y no podía sacárselo de encima. Sin importar lo mucho que intentase, el asqueroso puerco se las arreglaba para mantenerle el paso y no perder su rastro.

Jimmy se enfrentaba a un escenario que nunca antes había visto, de ser el depredador top, se había convertido en una mera presa.

–Vamos, un poco más y lo logro–

Al diablo con matar a esa puta, ¡al demonio con todo!, entraría al deshuesadero, tomaría su dinero y se largaría no sin antes incinerar toda la evidencia de su oficina, y en cuanto al cerdo, pues lo mataría a tiros en cuanto estuviese en su terreno, allí se encargaría de él.

Solo debía llegar, y luego, luego desaparecería.

–Lo único que lamento es que perderé mi camión–, gruñó dando un brusco giro con el cual, pudo desaparecer en medio de la polvareda.

–¡Aja!, lo hice…–, celebró, apenas notando como frente de los faroles de su vehículo, una vieja camioneta blanca con las luces apagadas pasaba ante sus ojos.

–¿Universe?, ¿qué clase de perdedor se llama Universe?–, se preguntó a si mismo extrañado.

Intrusos, de seguro tratando de robar su negocio.

Sonrió con malicia, esperando que Louis hubiese soltado a los perros para que estos se diesen un festín de carne fresca.

Condujo directo entre medio de las puertas y apenas pudo saltó de la camioneta, luego, corrió a su oficina a buscar sus cosas y la encontró hecha un desastre. Papeles tirados por todas partes, un par de estantes en el piso y su computadora encendida, con las cámaras del salón de tortura fuera de linea cosa que lo enfadó a más no poder.

–¡Maldición Doc!, en cuanto te atrape te arrancaré la lengua–

Probó con la radio, la misma que usaban para interceptar a la policía sin tener mucho éxito, aunque al menos pudo confirmar sus sospechas de que seguían despistados respecto de su paradero. Eso le daría algo de tiempo mientras organizaba sus asuntos.

Lo primero sería encontrar a Doc, averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando en el deshuesadero, recuperar su dinero, su información e irse, y si por algún motivo Doc lo había dejado por su cuenta entonces seguiría con el plan B.

Conducir a Ciudad Imperio y matar a esa rata traidora.

–No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿en dónde diantres se metió este imbécil?–

Sin respuestas, nada. El teléfono sonaba por lo que sabía que estaba encendido pero nadie contestaba.

–No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí, siempre se queda junto a la computadora… –

Fue entonces que lo notó, la computadora seguía encendida sin transmitir, pero, toda su información había sido expuesta a la la red por lo que su participación como líder de la banda no permanecería como un secreto. Incluso si no era todo, era más que suficiente para que no volviese a ver la luz del día, y eso si no le daban pena de muerte.

Corrió a la cámara de torturas y abrió la puerta de par en par, adentro no había nadie, –No, esto no puede estar pasando–, dijo enfurecido, –¿¡Qué pasó con mi mercancía!?–

Pateó el piso y abrió la compuerta de abajo, allí, vio los pies de Doc, quien estaba inmóvil, con el rostro hecho añicos.

–¿Doc?, estas hecho un desastre hermano–

El sonido de las sirenas le anunció que se quedaba sin tiempo, de seguro estaban peinando el desierto en búsqueda de cualquier pista, y en cuanto viesen el deshuesadero los tendría a todos bloqueando su única salida.

Pensó en ir por su dinero y huir para luego descartar la idea.

Estaba seguro de que faltaban muchas cosas, información sensible que la que nadie más tenía idea, detalles que no lo expondrían solo a él, sino a muchas otras personas que de seguro querrían matarlo.

Esa información, no pudo desaparecer de ningún modo salvo que…

La perra a la que Ramón llevó al motel, el paliducho ese que creyó ya era alimento de los perros, el que arrojaron debajo del trailer por diversión y la atracción principal que se supone probaría antes que nadie.

La imagen de una camioneta blanca con el logo "Universe" a un costado, atravesando a toda velocidad el desierto.

Jimmy vio a su viejo compañero de aventuras, –Eres toda una decepción Doc…–, le dijo antes de escupir en su cadáver, –Al igual que Ramón y Minerva–

De ninguna manera arreglaría su situación, pero al menos, se dijo a si mismo, no caería solo.

Subió a su camión y salió del deshuesadero, no sin antes soltar a los perros para que retrasasen a la policía. Esperaba no demorar mucho en encontrarlos, no existían tantas rutas como para que se perdiesen así que estaba seguro de que si se quedaba cerca del camino principal los hallaría.

Sucedió apenas media hora más tarde, los vio conduciendo rumbo a la costa en ese destartalado vehículo pintando con una enorme estrella fugaz. Jimmy tocó el claxon y abrió la puerta para saludarlos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El grito colectivo de horror de los adolescentes fue música para sus oídos.

Solo entonces se permitió embestirlos.

 **:::**

 **:::**

GAS

GAS

GAS

 **I'm gonna step on the gas t** **onight I'll fly and be your lover!**

YEAH

YEAH

YEAH

 **I'll be so quick as a flash and I'll be your hero!**

Volví.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final y epilogo; la dama de blanco.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Cuando Greg emergió desde abajo, con las manos embarradas de tierra y sangre y una expresión de absoluto desasosiego, los chicos no supieron qué pensar, en especial Crema que fue quien abrió la compuerta y lo ayudó a subir. El mismo hombre al que recordaba como un tipo buena onda y relajado parecía haberse transformado en una persona completamente diferente y a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer de toda la situación.

–Buen trabajo chicos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes–, los felicitó mientras torcía el cuello y arrojaba su camiseta arruinada al piso, cerrando de paso la compuerta para ya no volver a abrirla.

–¿Está muerto?–, preguntó Kiki que se ponía de pie ayudada por Jenny.

A Greg se le formó un nudo en la garganta al contestar, hasta que al fin, asintió resignado, –Ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie más–

Kiki sonrió de oreja a oreja, apenas cubriéndose la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, –Lo siento–, se disculpó con lagrimas en los ojos, –Es que… ¡estoy muy aliviada de que ya no este vivo!–

Poco después comenzó a llorar mientras que Jenny y Bucky la consolaban.

Crema quiso unirse a ellos, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Todavía quedaba allí afuera alguien que de seguro querría vengarse al ver que habían escapado, pero eso solo sucedería si los atrapaban.

–Tenemos que irnos–, les recordó, –El otro tipo puede regresar en cualquier momento–

Los otros tres adolescentes asintieron y salieron junto con Crema y Greg que comenzó a palmear sus bolsillos, –¿Qué pasó con mis llaves?–, preguntó, –Juraría que las tenía conmino–

Kiki se limpió la nariz con el antebrazo, –Él que lo encerró se las quitó mientras estaba inconsciente, quizás todavía las tiene–

Jenny miró hacia atrás, a la compuerta cerrada en la que el cuerpo de ese pervertido descansaba, y no era la única, todos sus amigos hacían lo mismo, de seguro preguntándose quién bajaría a revisar.

Greg se adelantó a los chicos, –Tardaré un minuto–, les dijo antes de volver al trailer, bajar a la parte subterránea y palpar el cadáver.

–¡No las tiene!–, gritó al terminar.

Eran malas noticias para todo el grupo, que dependía por completo de al menos un vehículo funcional para completar el escape. Estando en un deshuesadero supusieron que no sería tan difícil hallar algo con cuatro ruedas, un motor y gasolina en el tanque pero la realidad es que no veían nada que pudiese servir. El lugar era un completo basurero salvo por la zona en la que se encontraban que estaba relativamente alejada de las pilas de autos viejos.

De hecho, el sitio se veía bastante limpio desde donde estaban. Un semicírculo rodeando al trailer, compuesto por un galpón abierto con algunos cuantos vehículos desarmados, algunas pilas de chatarra y al final, un container bien iluminado con una puerta la que se hallaba abierta.

–¡Allí deben estar!–, exclamó Bucky señalando al container, –Iré a revisar–, y con eso partió corriendo junto con Crema.

Greg ayudó a Kiki a cargar a Jenny hasta la cerca.

–Con cuidado, saltaremos la valla y nos marcharemos de aquí en cuanto los chicos vuelvan–, les indicó, –No nos detendremos hasta llegar a Ciudad Playa, estoy seguro de que las Gems podrán ayudarnos–

En cuanto a los otros dos adolescentes, encontraron las llaves de Greg gracias al llavero con su nombre colgando en la pared con decenas de otras llaves y unas cuantas cosas más, como los lentes oscuros de Bucky los cuales ni siquiera recordaba haber perdido. Tristemente, estaban rotos, completamente arruinados.

Alguien los había pisado.

–Rayos, eran mis favoritos–, murmuró Bucky al recogerlos del suelo, –Supongo que tendré que conseguir un nuevo par en cuanto volvamos a casa–

Crema le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, era increíble como en un momento tan tenso algo que parecía tan insignificante como un par de gafas oscuras los deprimiese a ambos.

Observó entonces la habitación de arriba a abajo, desde el escritorio al fondo con la caja fuerte hasta los afiches de personas desaparecidas apilados en las esquinas y las llaves colgando de ganchos en una de las paredes. Crema sabía que se quedaban sin tiempo, y que mientras más demorase en escapar en mayor peligro pondría a sus amigos, pero la idea de dejar que el último de esos monstruos se saliera con la suya le producía revulsión, así que demoraría un poco más si con eso se aseguraba de que lo que sucedió allí no fuese olvidado.

Habiendo estado tan cerca de morir tanto él como sus amigos, supo que por ningún motivo podía permitir que más personas pasasen por algo así.

En retrospectiva, era darle el golpe fatal a la bestia, incluso si el último sobreviviente del grupo que los secuestró lograba escapar todo el mundo sabría lo que había hecho y lo perseguirían hasta el final de sus días.

–Amigo, ¿qué haces?–, preguntó Bucky acercándose a Crema que se había instalado frente a la computadora.

Crema no contestó, limitándose a señalar el estado de carga de varios videos repartidos en múltiples carpetas, al menos, aquellos que no estaban protegidos, –Voy a asegurarme de que no se salgan con la suya–, escupió, –No fuimos los primeros, Bucky, pero seremos los últimos–

–Te entiendo–, dijo Bucky, –¿Pero no sería mejor dejarle esto a la policía?–

Crema negó con la cabeza, –Podría destruir la evidencia cuando llegue. Si hace eso entonces todas las otras víctimas…–

No necesitó decir más, Bucky tampoco quería que se salieran con la suya y definitivamente no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con un blanco tras su espalda, esperando día tras día a que su secuestrador fuese a buscarlo. Por los siguientes tensos minutos que siguieron no solo enviaron unos cuantos videos y fotografías a la policía, sino que también publicaron información sobre sus secuestradores en todas las otras plataformas a las que tuvieron acceso, luego, cortaron la transmisión de video desde la cámara de torturas, dieron vuelta un par de estantes, hicieron volar todos los papeles que encontraron e incluso trataron de llevarse la caja fuerte, pero pesaba tanto que tuvieron que desistir al final, contentándose con haberla volteado para al menos robarle algo de tiempo al secuestrador. Como acto final, dejarían cerrado por dentro, así el tipo tendría que derribar la puerta para entrar.

No era suficiente para satisfacerlos, pero ya más nada podían hacer.

–Salgamos de aquí–, gruñó Bucky limpiándose la frente, –Los otros deben estar preocupados–

Crema asintió y corrió junto a su amigo, no sin antes agarrar un bolso negro y un par de gafas oscuras que halló junto a la caja fuerte, si las cosas empeoraban, y estaba seguro de que así sería, al menos tendrían con que defenderse. Entre los dos, se las arreglaron para trepar la cerca del deshuesadero y aterrizar del otro lado, en donde Greg los esperaba. Ambos jóvenes saltaron en la camioneta, ocupando Crema el puesto de copiloto mientras que Bucky subía a la parte de atrás junto con las chicas. Una de ellas le alcanzó una camiseta limpia a Greg no sin antes buscar con qué cubrir a Kiki, que con la adrenalina fuera de su sistema comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el rigoroso maltrato que su cuerpo había soportado. Jenny se quedó junto a ella en todo momento, esperando a que los chicos regresasen con las llaves para que los cinco pudiesen largarse al fin.

En cuanto el vehículo fue encendido, Greg pisó el pedal a fondo y se alejó del deshuesadero, rodeando el perímetro, evadiendo unas cuantas dunas y regresando por fin a la ruta principal, aquella en la que un deportivo con el parabrisas roto le cortaba el paso a una camioneta con la que casi impactaron.

Esa pareció haber sido la prueba final, ¿morir por una colisión frontal por ir con las luces apagadas en medio del desierto?, pues eso no sucedería en su guardia, no mientras Greg Universe estuviese tras el volante.

Apenas pasaron sobre el asfalto volvió a conducir a una velocidad moderada con el único objetivo de llegar a salvo a Ciudad Playa en donde las Gems podrían protegerlos. podía parecer algo prematuro, pero creyó propio ofrecer a los chicos unos cuantos refrigerios de su nevera para que al menos pudiesen distraerse y celebrar el hecho de que todos siguieran vivos. No era mucho, no más que unas cuantas sodas y unos nachos, mas, todos estaban hambrientos y cansados por lo que la comida les sentó bien.

Parecía que al fin la pesadilla acabaría, cuando un enorme trailer pasó al lado de la camioneta con una puerta abierta, haciendo sonar su claxon y haciendo gritar a los chicos al descubrir quién lo manejaba.

Greg lo reconoció de inmediato por la frialdad de sus ojos, incluso a la distancia, su presencia se sentía pesada y desagradable como la de los otros tres con los que se enfrentó. Sin siquiera pensarlo cambió de marcha y pisó el acelerador para ganar distancia, sintiendo en su nuca la mirada asesina de ese monstruo.

El trailer era más grande, más pesado y estaba seguro de que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese sido más rápido que su vieja camioneta, pero en esta ocasión no ganaría. Su maquina había sido reparada por alguien que conocía más de motores que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Aceleró todo lo que pudo, volando en un par de ocasiones sobre el asfalto, quedando a unos escasos metros de la parrilla del camión que no daba señales de detenerse.

–Chicos, necesito que busquen allí atrás cualquier cosa que podamos usar para retrasar a ese monstruo, lo que sea–

Clavos, tachuelas, botellas de desinfectante industrial… estaba seguro de que allí atrás guardaba cosas útiles, tan solo era cuestión de hallar con lo cual ganar más tiempo.

¡Incluso arrojaría la nevera de ser necesario!

Jamas imagino que uno de los chicos fuese a poner un arma en sus manos.

–La encontramos mientras dábamos vuelta su caja fuerte–, explicó Bucky, –Pensé que sería útil–

Greg recorrió con la yema de los dedos la fría superficie de nogal pulido que acababa en el cañón doble de la escopeta, acto seguido, tomó los cartuchos que Crema le alcanzó, la cargó y dio un par de tiros hacia atrás. Su brazo se sacudió por completo, casi dislocando las articulaciones y haciendo que fallase por completo.

Brazo adentro, cartuchos afuera, recargar y apuntar. El ejercicio completo le tomó apenas un par de minutos lo que no estaba nada mal para un grupo de personas inexpertas en el uso de las armas.

La siguiente ráfaga de perdigones dio directo contra el camión, creando una lluvia de cristal sobre el camino.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuanto el estruendo de la escopeta resonó nuevamente en la solitaria carretera, con el camión de dieciocho ruedas devolviendo el fuego desde el parabrisas y la camioneta de Greg esquivando las balas. Era un juego del gato y el ratón que acabaría en tragedia tarde o temprano.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Toda la noche en vigilia, gastando toda su fuerza con tal de seguir despierto, de no colapsar porque sabía que tarde o temprano el impulso de adrenalina que lo había mantenido en pie se acabaría y entonces nadie quedaría para proteger a los chicos.

Debía detenerlo a como diese lugar, al menos ese tipo parecía haberse quedado sin balas, pero no por ello era menos peligroso. Cada maniobra que intentaba para alejarse era revertida, cada posibilidad se iba por el caño y a decir verdad ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Si seguían así jamas alcanzarían el templo.

– _Ahora o nunca_ –, se dijo a si mismo al volar por sobre la carretera, con la escopeta apoyada sobre la puerta y una minúscula ventana de posibilidad.

Un último estruendo, la carga de perdigones acabó con el radiador que, a su vez, dejó escapar una gruesa cortina de vapor la cual cubrió toda la parte de enfrente del camión mientras que el motor se detenía y el vehículo comenzaba a zigzaguear. Greg apenas logró controlar su camioneta a tiempo antes de que la masa completa del trailer pasase a su lado y se volcase, rodando directo contra las vayas metálicas que crujieron al partirse, cayendo sin control al vacío hasta estrellarse con el borde de la playa, levantando una polvareda en el proceso, todo esto mientras la evaporación del arruinado radiador surgía en una nube que ascendió a los cielos.

No estalló como en las películas, pero si dejó escapar un horrible rechinido de metal retorcido al molerse contra las salientes rocosas.

Se bajó de la camioneta, apuntó la escopeta a la puerta y esperó a que alguien saliera, sin siquiera escuchar las sirenas ni las llantas que raspaban el suelo al detenerse los carros policiales. Después de todo, sería imposible que una persecución como la suya no fuese notada por alguien.

No notaron las balizas ni a los otros vehículos que participaron en la persecución, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del helicóptero que sobrevolaba cerca, así de concentrados estaban en su perseguidor.

–¡Policía!, ¡baje el arma!–

En cualquier segundo lo vería salir, y le llenaría el pecho de plomo.

–¡Baje el arma ahora!, ¡es su última advertencia!–

En cualquier segundo saldría, y Greg le volaría los sesos y todo acabaría. Llevaría a los chicos de regreso a casa y toda esa horrenda pesadilla quedaría atrás.

–Señor Universe… tiene que bajar el arma–

Greg dio un vistazo atrás, a los aterrados chicos a los que rodeaban los policías mientras un par de ambulancias se estacionaba cerca.

–Está bien–, contestó dejando la escopeta en el piso, –Ya todo está bien–

Crema suspiró aliviado, al final, todo estaba en paz…

Hasta que un par de policías arremetieron contra Greg para esposarlo y subirlo a una patrulla.

Los chicos protestaron, pero a nadie le importó mucho. La prioridad era cuidar de ellos de forma expedita y a pesar de que no les gustase todo lo que las autoridades sabían sobre Greg era que estaba conduciendo una camioneta a toda velocidad por la autopista con otro maníaco que le pisaba los talones, además de que posiblemente había matado al menos a tres o cuatro personas y obviamente esas muertes debían de ser investigadas. No se trataba de un final de película, las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad con el final de la persecución pero al menos, lo peor ya había pasado.

El terror había terminado, momentáneamente.

Frente a lo vivido esa noche, el defenderse frente a un fiscal sobre su participación en esa carrera mortal fue un juego de niños, y tomando en cuenta que tenía a los chicos de su parte, el apoyo de su familia y de todo el pueblo, además de la prensa que lo retrataba como a un héroe y una cantidad no menos considerable de efectivo para pagarse una buena defensa, no fue sorpresa para nadie el que lograse salir bien librado de todo en apenas unos meses.

Legitima defensa, tanto propia como de los chicos. Era un gran veredicto frente a lo que pudo haber sucedido de no tener el respaldo de tantas personas, y aunque ese no fue el fin de sus aventuras legales, dado que al fin y al cabo, el tal Jimmy no murió y tanto él como los chicos seguían siendo los testigos clave para resolver uno de los mayores casos en la historia del Estado, para Greg la vida volvió relativamente a la normalidad. Relativamente teniendo en consideración a las Crystal Gems y a Steven, pues tal cosa como la "normalidad" era, como mucho, una expectativa poco plausible en su alocada vida diaria, la que desde ese punto en adelante incluyó a muchas más personas.

Ahora tenía a cuatro personas más aparte de Steven que creían que daba buenos consejos y que era un tipo genial.

Durante toda su vida se había dedicado a hacer lo que su corazón dictaba y aunque eso sonaba romántico, la verdad es que le trajo más problemas de los que necesitaba. El que todo saliese bien al final era prácticamente un milagro.

En varias ocasiones los chicos lo despertaron de noche para charlar de esto o aquello hasta que el tema de lo ocurrido esa noche volvía a surgir, y entonces le contaban sobre sus problemas para dormir, o algún reportero que trataba de sacarles una primicia o el típico rarito de internet que pedía sacarse una selfie. A él en muchas ocasiones le sucedió lo mismo, cosa que en realidad, no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Greg sencillamente evitaba la vida pública, incluso cuando lo tentaban con hablar sobre su trabajo como compositor y músico porque en realidad, estaba seguro de que eran excusas para sacarle detalles morbosos que él no estaba dispuesto a dar, en especial tomando en consideración que detrás de todo el caso existían muchas familias que estaban sufriendo, y no deseaba lucrar de ese sufrimiento. Además, el discutir de ese asunto en nada lo había ayudado. No detuvo las noches de insomnio por las que ahora pasaba, ni el miedo de que a Steven le fuese a suceder algo, en especial con todos los cambios que estaban pasando a su alrededor a los que apenas les seguía el paso, y es que su muchacho estaba madurando mucho, y sencillamente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar sin provocar más problemas.

Ya ni siquiera podía apoyarse en el recuerdo de Rose, o Pink Diamond… y si no podía confiar en ella, ¿entonces qué le quedaba?. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se hallaba consternado por la vida de Rose, con una perspectiva que deseó jamas haber tenido y con la que tendría que aprender a vivir.

Por quinta vez en el día se dirigió al templo antes de recordar que Steven pasaría el día con Connie y que en realidad, su hijo y su amiga eran perfectamente capaces de cuidar de si mismos.

Comenzó a sentirse ahogado antes de darse de cabeza contra el volante. Debía reconocer que se había vuelto algo paranoico. Jimmy, el último miembro de la pandilla de secuestradores estaba aislado en un lugar en el que nada podía hacer, pero eso hacia poco por mitigar sus preocupaciones, ¿qué tal si existía otro colaborador, algún cliente o amigo que quisiera cobrar venganza?, ¿qué haría si alguien se las arreglaba para rastrearlo?, su ubicación no era exactamente un misterio, eso sin mencionar posibles imitadores o incluso admiradores, ¿cómo no pensar en eso sabiendo que existía gente así?, solo el otro día encontró un artículo en linea sobre Ricky Ramirez y…

–Quizás sea mejor que revise mis ofertas en linea–, murmuró para detener ese tren de ideas, –Deben haberle bajado el precio a esos cepillos–, se dijo a si mismo, tratando de ignorar el impulso que sentía de revisar nuevamente su arma. No solía sacarla, a Steven no le gustaba verla.

Otro de los grandes cambios fue su itinerario de viajes, por recomendación de un par de especialistas a los que ya no veía, limitaba sus salidas dentro y fuera de Ciudad Playa con la idea de evitar posibles ataques de ansiedad, no que haya sufrido alguno, pero deseaba prevenirlos en la medida de lo posible.

La otra recomendación, o mejor dicho imposición, llegó por parte de su familia.

A Steven no le gustaba que viajase solo, por lo que reclutó a las Gems para que lo acompañasen a todas partes, y dado que ahora había un montón de nuevas gemas se les ocurrió rotarse los viajes con tal de que siempre hubiese una de ellas para auxiliarle si es que lo necesitaba. La mayor parte del tiempo no se quejaba, era agradable charlar con alguien mientras se conducía.

–Bien, supongo que ahora es el mejor momento para comprar–

Un par de clicks después y ya era el dueño de un flamante juego de cepillos de repuesto para el autolavado, con unos cuantos galones de detergente industrial cortesía del vendedor.

Ahora solo le quedaba ir por ellos.

–Revisaré el boletín, solo por si acaso–

Su costumbre de visitar el foro de ventas fue una de las cosas que no cambió, incluso si se encontraba con noticias sobre el desarrollo del caso. Jimmy, el jefe de la operación, el torturador y violador en jefe era un verdadero depravado. El tipo había hecho de todo, lo que uno pudiese imaginar Jimmy lo había producido y vendido para alguien.

Era casi una bendición que no hubiese muerto, casi, porque el volcarse a esa distancia y a esa velocidad resultó con el cuello roto y una sentencia de por vida confinado a una cama de hospital, comiendo por un tubo y pudriéndose en sus propio excremento. Greg esperaba de corazón que el bastardo viviese muchos años más convertido en una sombra de su anterior ser. Jamas sería suficiente castigo, nada lo sería pero al menos sufriría.

Sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a leer un poco de esto y aquello hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención. Era un rumor sobre un espectro que se aparecía en la carretera pidiendo que alguien la llevase y que hacía que los conductores volcasen, algo bastante raro pero…

–No es como si fuese a detenerme–, razonó, –Y si es en realidad alguien pretendiendo ser un fantasma, entonces un par de tiros en la cabeza debería ser suficiente–

Vencido por las ansias, abrió la guantera y sacó de ella la caja en la que tenía su revolver, un taurus que podía sin problemas detener a cualquiera que tratase de pasarse de listo.

Lo revisó y lo escondió debajo del asiento. Si alguien trataba de asaltarlo mientras conducía de seguro se arrepentiría al terminar con un agujero en medio de la frente.

Apenas encendió su maquina, vio a alguien descender las escaleras del templo y correr hasta la camioneta.

–Sé lo que planeas Greg–, le advirtió de manera seria, –Y por ningún motivo te saldrás con la tuya–

Greg golpeó el volante con la frente, lamentándose el no haber partido antes de que una de las chicas lo viese.

Era su gema favorita, obvio, la que más disfrutaba de esos largos viajes por la carretera.

–Será un viaje largo y aburrido, voy a buscar unos cepillos–, farfulló desanimado.

–Está bien, no tengo nada interesante que hacer hoy–, le contestó ella como si nada.

–Compartiremos la misma habitación–, agregó él.

–No me molesta–, dijo ella, ya sin la misma confianza de antes.

Greg esbozó una sonrisa, confiado en que ya la tenía a su merced.

–Y ordenaré un montón de comida chatarra, ya sabes, de la clase que deja manchas que jamas se salen–

La gema se cruzó de brazos y alzó la nariz al cielo en un gesto de disgusto, mas, su resolución era inalterable. ¡Lo acompañaría hasta el fin de la tierra si debía!

–Sé lo que tratas de hacer y no funcionará–, siseó Perla con absoluta convicción, –Te protegeré quieras o no Universe, es una promesa–

Greg bostezó cansado y señaló con el pulgar la puerta del copiloto, Perla no perdió el tiempo en subir, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y buscar algo de música para pasar el tiempo. Había llegado a considerar la tarea de cuidar de Greg como una suerte de vacaciones, así que siempre que la tierra estuviese a salvo y las Gems pudiesen relajarse, no tenía problemas en acompañarlo.

No alcanzaron a alejarse del muelle cuando Greg trató de hacerla bajar.

–Dormiré desnudo–

–¡Greg!, eres incorregible–, río la gema mientras empujaba el cd dentro de la bandeja de reproducción, –¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?–

Greg sonreía de oreja a oreja. Incluso si su plan no había resultado al menos había hecho a Perla reír.

Pequeñas victorias… que bien se sentían.

–Tú quisiste venir, yo te lo advertí Perla–

–Aún así no deberías bromear de esa manera–, protestó Perla fingiendo estar indignada, a lo que Greg contestó de forma inocente,

–No bromeo, de verdad me gusta dormir desnudo, es… liberador. Deberías intentarlo, vive un poco Perla–

La gema sacudió la cabeza, abrió la ventanilla y apoyó los codos en el borde de la puerta.

–Te acompañaré quieras o no–, le dijo, –Además ya me acostumbré a tus raras mañas humanas. No hay nada que puedas hacer para sorprenderme–

Greg suspiró sacudiendo los hombros. De todas las gemas, Perla era una de las pocas que disfrutaba el viajar con él, no tanto como Peridot con la cual tenía que llevar la nevera llena de dulces y una que otra distracción para que no se aburriese e intentase modificar la camioneta en el camino o Amatista, a quien la nevera siempre se le hacía insuficiente, lo que al final resultó siendo una ventaja, porque entre los dos habían conocido cada restaurante y parrilla a lo largo del camino. Perla también tenía su encanto, charlar con ella jamas se volvía aburrido siempre y cuando evitasen ciertos temas, el único problema era que se aburría con facilidad, y un viaje relativamente largo como el que tenía planeado definitivamente aburriría a Perla.

Tendría que escucharla quejarse dentro de unas horas, eso no sería divertido.

Punto final, Perla era miles de veces una mejor compañera que Lapislázuli, la única vez que viajó con ella se quedó todo el camino en silencio mirando enojada por la ventana, no salió nunca de la camioneta y en un punto Greg tuvo que admitir que consideró conducir directo a un despeñadero y dejarla allí, a ver si al fin reaccionaba.

Al menos con Perla tenía a alguien que trataría de hacer que el viaje fuese agradable, y que no lo tentaría a otra maniobra suicida.

– _Mejor disfrutarla mientras está contenta–_ , pensó, sin perder de vista la carretera.

Y así fue, Perla se aburrió al cabo de unas horas. Para su buena fortuna, tenía una buena conexión desde la camioneta gracias a unas cuantas mejoras por lo que podría distraerla con su teléfono.

–Así que… ¿de verdad crees en esto?–, preguntó Perla que había descubierto su cuenta en el foro de ventas. Greg apartó la vista del camino para darle un vistazo a la pantalla.

–No, pero soy precavido así que si vemos a alguien que parezca sospechoso seguiremos de largo–, contestó Greg.

Perla cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, honestamente, había escuchado todos y cada uno de los cuentos de los humanos y sabía de primera mano que eran falsos. La verdad, es que muchos de los incidentes "paranormales" que sucedían en ese planeta tenían explicación, muchas de ellas, relacionadas con las gemas.

–Los fantasmas no existen–, afirmó con aires de autosuficiencia, –Ojala los humanos dejasen de perder el tiempo con estas búsquedas inútiles–

Greg concordaba con ella, pero no era por la aparición de un fantasma que estaba preocupado.

–No creo en espectros ni nada así, pero los asaltantes de camino son una historia completamente diferente, así que no nos arriesgaremos–

Perla se alegró de que Greg estuviese de acuerdo con ella, puede que en la superficie no fuese nada importante, pero en realidad le contentaba tener el apoyo del humano.

– _No es tan primitivo como el resto,_ _pero eso era de esperarse_ _–_ , musitó en su cabeza.

Siguieron así en silencio, con Perla revisando los cada vez más estrafalarios rumores del foro de ventas y Greg pensando ya en estacionarse para tomar una siesta. Sabía que podía dejarle la conducción a Perla y cubrir así más camino sin que ella se molestase, pero le parecía algo abusivo dado que ella no estaría allí de no ser por él. En cierto modo, era su responsabilidad, incluso si para ella era justamente lo contrario.

Seguiría conduciendo un rato más hasta llegar a un motel, aunque…

–Deberíamos haber llegado–, dijo confundido, –Hey Perla, ¿nos pasamos del motel?–

La gema frunció el ceño, –No lo creo, me hubiese dado cuenta–

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, llevaba un buen rato conduciendo, de hecho, más tiempo del necesario como para llegar a donde quería ir. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de recobrar la calma y convencerse a si mismo de que tan solo estaba cansado y que dentro de poco llegarían.

Media hora más tarde y seguía sin rastros de civilización, eso hasta que vio, a un lado del camino, a un auto negro pasar a toda velocidad junto a la camioneta, rebasándolos por muchas millas.

Perla soltó el teléfono y golpeó el tablero, –¿¡Cuál es su problema!?, van a matarse si siguen así–, farfulló apuntando a la diminuta forma de los faroles traseros del auto antes de que este desapareciese en la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que ninguna estrella ni la luna brillaban en el cielo.

–Esto sí que es raro–, murmuró Perla desde su asiento, –Es tal y como lo leí en ese tonto foro del que eres parte–

Greg estuvo a punto de reclamarle antes de que algo más tomase su atención.

Un estruendo cercano, seguido por el chirrido de metal golpeando el asfalto, desformándose, torciéndose, ardiendo. Era un sonido que conocía bastante bien porque lo soñaba de manera recurrente.

Cada noche recordaba ese infernal ruido…

–Greg… esas personas…–

El tiempo se detuvo, un horrendo accidente vesicular había ocurrido justo frente a sus ojos y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

–Perla… es ella, ¿no es así?–

Una silueta blanca surgió de la noche, empapada de pies a cabeza por un liquido viscoso y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos contra su vientre.

Greg se volteó a ver a Perla que tenía una expresión pensativa.

La gema lo consideró con cuidado antes de decidirse a ayudar.

–Son tonterías Greg, la llevaremos–, anunció Perla con firmeza, –No dejaremos que una tonta superstición nos impida hacer lo correcto–

Greg se sintió conmovido al escucharla hablar de esa manera, de algún modo, Perla le infundía confianza. Aún así quería ser precavido, puede que ella no estuviese en peligro frente a las armas humanas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo sobre él.

–No es una buena idea Perla–, murmuró despacio, –Llamemos a una ambulancia y que ellos se encarguen–

Perla rodó los ojos, –Yo te protegeré grandísimo cobarde–, afirmó mientras chasqueaba los dedos, –Después de todo, ese es mi trabajo–

Greg seguía dudando de que fuese buena idea, porque a pesar de haber escuchado un gran estruendo no veía señal alguna del accidente. Ni humo, ni fuego ni polvo. No había nada que le diese seguridad para detenerse allí y exponerse al peligro.

¿Acaso lo había soñado?, estaba seguro de haber visto la camioneta y el otro auto pero…

–Dime de nuevo por qué te decidiste a acompañarme–, cuestionó disminuyendo la velocidad, a lo que Perla contestó de forma ácida diciendo, –Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago–

El humano frunció el ceño. Habían tenido esa conversación tantas veces que ya ni siquiera le encontraba la gracia a repetir los mismos aburridos argumentos, pero, a la vez, era algo que todavía le molestaba.

–Lo entiendo, aún así no deberías haberte molestado. Steven tiene que aprender que no siempre puede protegerme y que no necesito que me vigilen todo el tiempo–

–Quizás también lo hago por mi–, confesó Perla, –No confió del todo en esas arcaicas armas humanas para que te defiendas con ellas–

Greg tuvo que concederle eso. Entre su revolver y cualquier arma que Perla pudiese producir no existía comparación.

–Pues gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte–, le dijo rodando los ojos, –Mi arcaica arma y yo te lo agradecemos–

Perla lo ignoró por completo, limitándose a bajar la ventanilla.

Greg detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera, dejando a Perla a cargo del resto.

–Buenas noches, ¿necesita que la lleven?–

Quizás debió prestar más atención a lo que decían, tal vez, hubiese sido una buena idea el estar atento a lo que pasaba bajo sus narices en lugar de buscar enemigos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no consideró que nada en la tierra salvo otra gema pudiese enfrentarse a Perla, y por ello perdió el tiempo esperando ver a alguien aparecer desde un costado del camino para robar su camioneta.

Para el momento en que se decidió a prestar atención, Perla ya se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

–Venga, puede viajar junto a Greg…–

Se giró rápidamente para decirle a Perla que dejar a una desconocida viajar de copiloto era una pésima idea, no sin antes tomar el revolver de debajo del asiento para guardarlo en su cinto, mas, la gema ya estaba abajo y esa mujer desconocida ocupaba su lugar. Sin la intención de pasar como descortés, encendió la camioneta, ajusto el espejo retrovisor y partió apenas Perla abrió la puerta trasera, obligándola a saltar para no quedarse atrás. La gema lo vio con cara de pocos amigos prometiendo justa retribución en cuanto menos lo esperase, lo que a Greg le parecía genial.

Nada como unas cuantas bromas para mantenerse despierto.

Ahora, lo sucedido entre la llegada del pasajero misterioso y el resto de la noche, era algo que a Perla le costaría comprender a cabalidad por muchos, muchos años. Suficiente es decir que debió haber encontrado algo increíblemente interesante que hacer en la parte trasera de la camioneta como para ignorar por completo la conversación que tenía lugar en frente.

¿Y qué podría tener de interesante esa conversación?, pues el hecho de que solo escuchase a Greg era lo más notable, junto con el detalle de haber recorrido el mismo lugar una y otra y otra vez. Iban en círculos, en la carretera, la misma carretera que ella sabía no permitiría tal maniobra, al menos no sin que se diese cuenta.

La siguiente revelación de que algo iba mal llegó con la camioneta sacudiéndose por completo al doblar por una curva.

–¿Greg?–, preguntó para llamar su atención, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El humano parecía ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su copiloto. Perla logró ver su rostro en el espejo retrovisor, la mirada perdida y la sonrisa cansada, casi como si estuviese en trance.

–Claro, nos queda de camino–

Perla se dio cuenta de que no le hablaban a ella, es más, parecía que ni siquiera la escuchaba.

–Greg, estás acelerando demasiado–

Otra curva, en la que vio chispas al pasar el vehículo demasiado cerca de la barrera. Era obvio que no la escuchaba, que no podía percibir a nadie más salvo a la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

–Greg, ya para–

La situación empeoraba a cada segundo, con la camioneta resbalando sobre el pavimento, zigzagueando sin control. Como veía las cosas, sería cuestión de tiempo para que volcasen. Perla estaba confiada de que incluso en el peor de los casos saldría bien librada, pero Greg no correría la misma suerte, Greg…

–¡Detente!–, gritó Perla golpeando la división entre ambos, –¡Ya para Greg!, ¿cuál es tu problema?, ¡Greg!–

Lo escuchó desde lejos, el sonido de metal crujiendo, una colisión seca y mortal que se repetía por siempre.

–Me gusta, creo que me quedaré con él–

Perla sintió verdadero terror al escuchar esa voz, era… era distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiese escuchado antes, de la clase de voz que sabía jamas podría olvidar. No pertenecía a una persona, de ningún modo era una humana, pero tampoco se trataba de una gema.

¿¡Qué fue lo que se subió a la camioneta!?

Esa… criatura, desechaba lentamente su disfraz de piel. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y su cuerdo adquirió una desagradable tonalidad azul pálido, sus dedos, delgados y maltrechos acariciaban a Greg y lo animaban a continuar.

–Sigue conduciendo amor, ya casi llegamos–

Iba a perderlo, a su amigo, lo vería morir en cualquier instante y entonces tendría que volver a casa y explicarle a todo el mundo que había fallado su misión.

Su misión… ¿realmente se dejaría dominar por el miedo?

De forma temblorosa logró manifestar desde su gema la lanza de luz, e ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de esa criatura se decidió a sacar a su amigo de esa trampa mortal en la que los dos habían caído.

–Greg, perdoname por arruinar tu camioneta–

Cortó el techo del vehículo como si fuese un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, apartando el metal y haciéndolo volar por sobre la carretera, luego, la gema cortó el cinturón de seguridad de Greg, lo agarró entre sus brazos, lo levantó y dio un salto mientras que la camioneta seguía su rumbo hasta voltearse, rodar, y finalmente detenerse.

De haber seguido adentro, Greg hubiese terminado como papilla, al igual que la otra persona a la que…

–Ups…–, dijo Perla, –Pero… no era una persona, al menos eso creo–

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del shock, aquella otra criatura no era humana, no podía serlo.

¿Acaso saldría de la camioneta a buscar venganza?, ¿de verdad podía hacer algo así?

Dejó caer a Greg y adoptó posición de combate, no sabía exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba pero de ningún modo se dejaría amedrentar nuevamente, mantendría a Greg a salvo a como de lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin movimiento, se percató de que ya no estaban bañados por la completa oscuridad, ahora, un haz de luz de luna reposaba sobre ellos.

–¿Perla?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?–

Greg recién había despertado del trance, y se extrañó de estar tirado a un lado del camino, cerca del motel al que inicialmente planeaba ir.

–¿Perla?–

Se levantó para sacudir a la gema que tenía la mirada perdida en los restos de una camioneta, su camioneta. Solo entonces recordó que estaba conduciendo y que tenía que llegar a un lugar importante, ¿pero a dónde, a dónde debía ir?

Perla por su parte no se sentía mejor, todavía trataba de racionalizar lo ocurrido. Ese miedo desconocido… seguía allí, no los había abandonado.

Quizás, no se iría jamas de esa carretera ni de sus vidas.

–Es tuyo, por ahora…–

Desde los restos maltrechos del vehículo, pudo jurar que un par de ojos rojos la contemplaban con marcado disgusto, ojos llenos de envidia y rencor que parecían quemarla con su mera presencia, acompañados de una en apariencia dulce que la puso a temblar.

Greg despabiló a tiempo para agarrarla de un brazo y apartarla de la carretera, porque por muy inmortal que fuese Perla, no la pondría en riesgo, no de nuevo.

–Ven, tenemos que irnos–, le dijo.

Perla asintió y lo siguió de cerca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar esa presencia que parecía seguirla de cerca, sin tocarla, sin hacerse conocida, pero no por ello menos aterradora.

–¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica para lo que pasó con mi camioneta?–, preguntó Greg.

–Te quedaste dormido y tuvimos un accidente–, le contestó Perla, –No importa, la repararé en cuanto podamos remolcarla a casa–

–Diablos… gracias Perla, no creo que los del seguro cubran las reparaciones, lo bueno es que el dinero ya no es un problema–

Ambos trataban de poner esa terrible noche en perspectiva, creyendo que de ese modo sería más fácil llegar al día siguiente.

–Greg, ya no quiero viajar de noche–, murmuró Perla, –¿Podemos compartir la habitación?, ¿quizás ver una película?–

Greg tragó saliva y apresuró el pasó, sin soltar jamas a Perla. No solo le debía la vida a la gema, sino que también su propia cordura debido a que ella había visto algo que él ignoraba, y ese algo cerca de terminar con su vida.

Si era suficientemente malo como para perturbar a Perla entonces no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo pudo haberle pasado.

–Claro, lo que tu quieras Perla–, le prometió sonriendo, –Veremos películas hasta que sea de mañana y luego le pediremos a alguien que nos recoja, y nunca, jamas viajaremos de noche–

por un instante, Greg se giró para ver nuevamente a la carretera y hacer una nota mental de la ubicación de su camioneta.

Algo lo estaba viendo, algo hambriento y terrible que esperaba en las sombras.

–¿Greg?–

Era fácil poner una cara valiente cuando era necesario, y para ayudar a Perla, Greg estaba dispuesto a cumplir ese rol. Solo por eso logró ignorar su instinto y no sacó el revolver ni salió corriendo rumbo al motel, solo por ello, se las arregló para guiar a Perla a la seguridad y confort que tanto necesitaban.

Solo una cosa era segura, fuese cual fuese la naturaleza de esa cosa encontraría el modo de detenerla, por casi matarlo y por meter a Perla de por medio. Se tomaría su tiempo, claro que si. No sería tan tonto como para salir de nuevo sin un plan y tendría un plan, eventualmente.

Nadie se metía con su familia, no sería la última vez que recorriese la carretera de noche.


End file.
